The Academy
by Gina Maxwell
Summary: Sonny has been accepted into a prestigous preforming arts academy! But combine her, a campus heartthrob trying to find himself, a popstar in training, a diva who rules the school, singing & acting and what do you get? Drama and Channy! CHANNY! CHANNY!
1. Prelude

The Condor Performing Arts Academy is the world's most prestigious academy for performing arts. To get in you have to be a genius.

"_Mom, Madonna and Cameron Diaz went to this school; can you believe I got it?"_

But it's not all fun and games. Competition is everywhere.

"_That's Miley. She just thinks she's better that everyone because she got a scholarship in acting and singing."_

Romances will blossom and mystery is in the air everywhere.

"_I need to find her. She's like nobody else." _

"_Chad, she's out there. Trust me."_

But lies threaten to tear everything apart.

"_What a jerk! I can't believe she did this to you Sonny!" _

But a rebellious pop star in training bends the rules to prove everyone wrong.

"_Skyler was doing everything in her power to get Miley mad, and she was about to blow her top."_

Who will win the talent show and who will be crowned prom queen?

"_This is mine! Sonny is not going to have this!"_

All the teens. All the drama. All the romance. All the betrayal.

The Academy.

By Gina Maxwell

Starring:

Sonny Munroe

Chad Dylan Cooper

Skyler

Miley Cyrus

Justin Bieber (Wait, why is he in here? Well, he might be in this story, but who knows!)

Debby Ryan

Theme Song: Fences by Paramore


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1!! WHOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! This story happens before Sonny and Chad were on TV, and before Skyler, Miley Cyrus and Justin Bieber were famous. Say 2005ish? Also, Debby might be in this or not, I may just end up making up a new character.**

**I don't own Miley Cyrus, Justin Bieber, Debby Ryan, Sonny with a Chance, any of the songs used unless I decide to write one, Mr. Condor, or anything like that!!**

Chapter 1 Big Break

"_Sonny, Sonny, Sonny, Sonny…" _BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!! I woke with a start. My alarm clock. 6. Ick, ick, ick. It was just a dream. A crazy real dream that might come true. I jumped up from my bed and ran downstairs. The mail had just come, I knew it. I ran down my long driveway and checked. I was holding my breath as I rummaged through the pile of mail. _Please, Please, Please…_ Yes!! I ran inside and chuck the mail on the counter than gingerly opened the letter.

"Dear Allison Munroe,

Congratulations! You have been accepted for a scholarship here at Condor Performing Arts Academy! We will see you at check in on September 5th. We hope you will have a pleasurable experience learning the fine arts of acting and that you branch out into different methods of the arts.

Sincerely,

John Condor

John Condor (**Pretend this is in fancy cursive)**

I screamed. Of course I did. The Condor Performing Arts Academy is the world's most prestigious academy for performing arts. To get in you have to be a genius. This means I am a genius! Just then my mom came running down.

"Sonny! Is everything ok?"

"Mom, I got accepted!"

"To what?"

"CPA academy!" **(Condor Performing Arts Academy) **

"That's great honey, but you know we can't afford that-"

"Mom, it's for a scholarship!"

"What?"

"A scholarship!"

"Oh honey that's great!" And from then on, it was suitcase city. Literally. My mom made me bring everything. Yes, everything. It was like I was going to college only I was enrolled as a senior. They put you in grades based on how good you are, and apparently, I'm good enough to be a senior! I got a scholarship for acting! This is awesome! What stinks though, is that I have to take a plane ride all by myself to California. But, I'm willing to compromise! Wish me luck!!!

**Chapter 1! Not the biggest fan of this chapter but still here it is!! **

**Chapter 2, were Sonny meets Chad, Skyler and Miley is coming soon!!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! Sorry for the crappy Chapter 1! I couldn't think of how to write that one. But this one should be better!**

**I don't own Sonny with a Chance, Miley Cyrus, Justin Bieber, and all that other stuff! **

**Chapter 2 Arrival**

**Sonny's POV**

I mean, I guess the plane ride was ok. I hate planes, but I survived. That's something right?

The campus is huge. Huge!! After I checked in, I wondered for at least an hour looking for my room. After about an embarrassing hour, (I wondered around) I finally found my room. I opened the door, and it was huge. Seriously. There were two separate rooms in the room! A.K.A., a closet and bathroom! Really happy about the bathroom, now I wouldn't have to share one with a ton of people!

**(A/N: I went to a camp at a college campus and lived in a dorm and had to use those bathrooms for two weeks, so a lot of this is based off of personal experience. And trust me, THE ROOMS ARE TINY!)**

I went into the room, to discover my roommate was already here. How could I tell? Well, one of the two beds was taken, and there was music on. Still not convinced? Well, someone just walked out of the closet. She looked up from a piece of paper she was holding and screamed.

"Ahhh!!!"

"Hi! I'm Sonny!" I pulled her into a hug. "Sorry, I'm a hugger."

"Good to know. I'm Skyler. Sorry about the scream, you caught me off guard."

"I did?"

"Yeah, I was excepting you, but then I got so caught up in my music, I just…" her voice trailed off.

"Do you want to go to the quad with me?"

"Sure!" I replied happily. I am going to love it here…

There were more than a dozen people in the quad. People were singing and dancing and whatnot. At one point I broke away from Skyler and got so caught up in the moment, I crashed right into someone else.

"Sorry!" I said apologetically as I picked myself off the ground.

"Oh, look. A new girl." She sneered at me. Wow. Skyler pulled me to the side.

"Who's that?"

"That's Miley. She just thinks she's better that everyone because she got a scholarship in acting and singing. You mess with her; she ruins your social status."

"Ok…" I glanced around and picked her out of the crowd. She was flirting with a tall blonde guy, with blue eyes.

"Who's that she's with?"

"Chad Dylan Cooper. King of CPA." Her eyes narrowed at the sight of him.

"What's wrong with him? He looks nice."

"He's a player. I don't care if you like him, but be careful. The last person he dated, she cried her eyes out when she caught him cheating." Just then a boy with brown hair came up to us.

"Skyler."

"Justin."

"See you came back. Ready to die in singing class?"

"You wish! At least I can sing A Cappella, sounding like a girl!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"YOU SOUND LIKE A GIRL WHEN YOU SING." She shouted in his face. Wow.

"Ahem." I cleared my throat so I wouldn't get caught in this battle. They turned and looked at me.

"Oh, Justin this is Sonny." He did that little half nod thing in my direction.

"You sing?"

"No, act." I replied. He nodded, and walked away.

"Who's he?" I asked Skyler.

"Justin Bieber. Just some guy WHO CAN'T SING!!" She shouted the last part in the direction he was headed.

"I HEARD THAT!" I heard him call.

"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO!" She yelled at him.

"You like this guy?" She shrugged.

"Not really. He keeps thinking I'm into him, but he sings awful. I hate him."

"Interesting."

Note to self: Don't get caught up in Miley drama, try to stay away from Chad Dylan Cooper, apparently Justin can't sing, and Skyler hates him. Ok then.

"Hey what's your schedule?" Skyler asked. I took a piece of paper from my pocket and read through the list.

_8:55am: __Improvisational 101_

_10:00am: Taking on Shakespeare_

_11:00am: Musicals!! _

_12:05am: Lunch_

_1:30pm: Drama Workshop_

_2:30pm: Thrillers, Action, and Horror _

_3:30pm: Romance_

_4:30-5:00pm: Sketch writing_

"Well good luck!" She said. "I hear Romance is a hard class!" I laughed.

"Yeah! Falling in love! Very hard!" Then we raced back to our room. Sure, I was going to miss Wisconsin, but this is LA!! Infinite possibilities!! I was definitely going to like it here.

**Ta Da!! First day of classes are next!!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3!! Thanks for all the amazing reviews! I have more reviews than any other story I have written!! Now on to questions/comments!**

**Amfabulous: I hope I don't screw it up to!!**

**Crown-Daydreamer: Not the biggest fan of Justin Bieber and Skyler is a girl. Her name is probably spelled Skylar, but I like spelling it Skyler. Her real name is Samantha. **

**Singer123- Thanks!**

**Obsessed-fic-fan2****: Skyler is cool!!**

**JBStarlite1026****- Not really sure what I'm going to do with Skyler and Justin. Well, I sort of know how I am going to get them closer… DUH, DUH, DUH!! (LOL) Thanks!!**

**Monkey87****- I have a part of this based on Another Cinderella Story. That movie is AWESOME!!**

**Once again, thanks for the awesome reviews! You guys are awesome!!**

**I don't own SWAC, Justin Bieber, Miley Cyrus, any of the songs used, etc., etc. **

**Also, please pretend some of the songs used in this story existed a few years ago!!**

**Chapter 3 First Day**

**Sonny's POV:**

I AM SOOOOOO EXCITED!! My first day of classes! I can't wait!! After I ate breakfast with Skyler I went to my first class. Improvisational 101. I love doing this kind of acting. It's just, _So Random. _**(A/N: Pun intended!) **I walked into the small classroom and took a seat at one of the desks. The teacher introduced himself (Mr. Jones) and taught us what we would be learning. Of course he had to give an example. I shrunk down in my seat, but he called on me, and Chad. Chad. Crap. How was I supposed to avoid him now?? We walked up to the front of the classroom. Chad kept staring at me, making me feel really self-conscious. God. Then, he winked at me. What was that for?? Did he like me?? I hate him right now.

"All right, now Chad and Sonny, pick a prop from the table." Chad grabbed a stuffed dog, and I quickly just grabbed a pie. Why was there a pie there??

"All right, here is your story line. Chad has been using you to get good press. And you're really mad. ACTION!"

"You were using this dog to use me?" I asked.

"Phss, this thing is costing me 60 bucks an hour. The grandma cost 100." The class snickered. If they thought was funny, they weren't prepared for this.

"You rented a dog? Yeah, well I rented this pie." I said, holding up the pie. He looked confused.

"Why?"

"So I could do this." I smashed the pie right in his face. And it was a **real pie. **The class burst into laughter.

"Wonderful! That is exactly what we were going for." Mr. Jones said, throwing Chad a towel. Just then the bell rang. "Class dismissed." I started for the door, but then a hand caught mine, and jerked me back. I turned and it was Chad.

"What was that for? You got pie all over me!!"

"So? I didn't know what to do, and so I did that."

"Yeah, well don't do it again!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!" I walked out of the classroom.

**Skyler's POV**

I love duet class. Well, I've never actually had it before, but I heard it was fun. And Ms. Miller is really awesome. She explained how the class worked and that our duet would be more than half of our grade.

But then trouble blew in. Partners. Originally, we were allowed to pick our partners, but Ms. Miller changed her mind. She assigned partners. Crap, Crap, Crap. I was holding my breath that I would get paired with someone nice.

"Skyler and… _Justin." _

"What?" We both shouted at the same time.

"Justin and Skyler you will be partners. It's time to pick out of the hat to see what song you will sing." She reached into the hat that would decide our fate, and drew out a little slip of paper.

"_Empire State of Mind_ by Jay-Z and Alicia Keys." We were the last pair, so everyone scurried off to their pairs to start working. I instead, trudged over to Justin.

"Can you rap?"

"Yeah."

"Since when?"

"Since forever."

"Can you play piano?"

"Yeah."

"Since whe-"

"Forever." I caught him off. I looked down at the sheet of paper containing the lyrics.

_(Justin Bieber)  
yeah  
yeah I'm out that Brooklyn.  
Now I'm down in Tribeca.  
Right next to DeNiro  
But I'll be hood forever  
I'm the new Sinatra  
And since I made it here  
I can make it anywhere  
(Yeah they love me everywhere)  
I used to cop in Harlem  
All of my Dominicanos (Hey Yo)  
Right there off of Broadway  
Brought me back to that McDonalds  
Took it to my stash spot  
560 State Street  
Catch me in the kitchen like Simmons whipping Pastry  
Cruising down 8th street  
Off-white Lexus  
Driving so slow  
(but BK, it's from Texas!!)  
Me I'm out that BedStuy  
Home of that boy Biggie  
now I live on Billboard  
and I brought my boys with me  
Say what up to Ta-ta  
Still sipping Mai Tais  
Sitting courtside  
Knicks and Nets give me high-5  
N**ga, I be Spiked out  
I could trip a referee  
...tell by my attitude that I'm MOST DEFINITELY FROM..._

(Skyler Charleston)  
New York!!!!  
Concrete jungle where dreams are made of,  
There's nothing you can't do,  
now you're in New York!!!  
These streets will make you feel brand new,  
the lights will inspire you,  
Let's hear it for New York, New York, New York

(Justin Bieber)  
I made you hot n-gga,  
Catch me at the X with OG at a Yankee game,  
sh-t I made the Yankee hat more famous than a Yankee can,  
you should know I bleed Blue, but I ain't a crip tho,  
but I got a gang of n-ggas walking with my clique though,  
welcome to the melting pot,  
corners where we selling rocks,  
Afrika bambaataa sh-t,  
home of the hip hop,  
yellow cab, gypsy cab, dollar cab, holla back,  
for foreigners it ain't fitted act like they forgot how to act,  
8 million stories out there and they're naked,  
city it's a pity half of y'all won't make it,  
me I gotta plug a special and I got it made,  
If Jeezy's payin LeBron, I'm paying Dwayne Wade,  
3 dice cee-lo  
3 card marley,  
Labor Day parade, rest in peace Bob Marley,  
Statue of Liberty, long live the World Trade,  
long live the king Yo,  
I'm from the Empire State thats…

(Skyler Charleston)  
In New York!!!!  
Concrete jungle where dreams are made of,  
There's nothing you can't do,  
now you're in New York!!!  
These streets will make you feel brand new,  
the lights will inspire you,  
Let's hear it for New York, New York, New York

Welcome to the bright light..

(Justin Bieber)  
Lights is blinding,  
girls need blinders  
so they can step out of bounds quick,  
the side lines is blind with casualties,  
who sip the lite casually, then gradually become worse,  
don't bite the apple Eve,  
caught up in the in crowd,  
now you're in-style,  
and in the winter gets cold en vogue with your skin out,  
the city of sin is a pity on a whim.  
good girls gone bad, the city's filled with them,  
Mommy took a bus trip and now she got her bust out,  
everybody ride her, just like a bus route,  
Hail Mary to the city you're a Virgin,  
and Jesus can't save your life starts when the church ends,  
came here for school, graduated to the high life,  
ball players, rap stars, addicted to the limelight,  
MDMA got you feeling like a champion,  
the city never sleeps better slip you a Ambien

(Skyler Charleston)  
New York!!!!  
Concrete jungle where dreams are made of,  
There's nothing you can't do,  
now you're in New York!!!  
These streets will make you feel brand new,  
the lights will inspire you,  
Let's hear it for New York, New York, New York

(Skyler Charleston)  
One hand in the air for the big city,  
Street lights, big dreams all looking pretty,  
no place in the World that can compare,  
Put your lighters in the air, everybody say yeaaahh  
come on, come,  
yeah,

(Justin Bieber and Skyler Charleston)  
New York!!!!  
Concrete jungle where dreams are made of,  
There's nothing you can't do,  
now you're in New York!!!  
These streets will make you feel brand new,  
the lights will inspire you,  
Let's hear it for New York, New York, New York

Alicia Keys I awesome, one of my role models. I might like doing this… what am I saying?

**Sonny's POV**

I was eating lunch when Skyler sat down in front of me, letting her head bang on the table, sending a thunder of sound across the Commissary.

"What wrong?" I asked.

"I have to work with Justin." She whispered across the table.

"What?"

"I HAVE TO WORK WITH JUSTIN!!!" she yelled at me. People's heads turned, and whispers spread across the room. Skyler stood up and shouted,

"YEAH, I HAVE TO WORK WITH JUSTIN. WHAT DOES IT MATTER TO YOU GUYS?? HUH? I DON'T CARE IF YOU GOSSIP ABOUT ME! I'M SORRY, DOES THAT BOTHER YOU?? WELL TO BAD!!! GET OVER IT!!" She sat back down, letting her head crash to the table once more.

"Guess what I did today?"

"What?" She mumbled. "It's not going to make me feel better."

"I smashed a pie in Chad's face."

"What?" I explained the whole story to her, and she was thrilled. Ha! I did make her feel better. That's why I am so awesome. I can make anyone smile.

**3:30 pm**

"Welcome to Romance. I am Mrs. Morgan." The tall teacher said as she paced across the classroom. "I will first partner with your partner." She read down the list, and finally came to my name.

"Sonny Munroe and Chad Dylan Cooper." Crap. Again. What, are we going to have to kiss now?? Huh? Well?

"You have 20 minutes to think of an emotional scene. Go." I stumbled over to Chad.

"You again." He sneered. I rolled my eyes.

"Not exactly a thrill to see you again."

"Look, Sonny, I don't know what your problem is…"

"My problem is you Chad. You have been like a total DIVA, since I met you. It was just pie. It comes out."

"How would you know Sonny? Work as a clown before?"

"LOOK CHAD, I AM SICK OF YOU TREATING ME LIKE CRAP! OK??"

"WELL, YOU'RE THE DIVA! LOOK AT YOU!"

"WELL, AT LEAST I'M NOT A SELF CONCITED JERK-FACE LIKE YOU CHAD!" I shouted across the room, a little too loudly. Every head turned toward me, including Miley's. Her eyes narrowed. No one talks to her Chad like that. Mrs. Morgan began applauding.

"That's the sort of energy I am looking for! Everyone should look up to Chad and Sonny. You guys are trying to hard! Bravo, Brava!" I looked at Chad, and he shrugged.

"Nice working with you." I whispered to him under my breath.

"You too."

**Ta Da! The longest Chapter I have ever written!! Next chapter I have a Halloween surprise for Sonny and Chad! (Gina. Halloween? Really?) Yes really!!! Chapter 4 comes soon! **


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4! Once again, thanks for the reviews! Getting these makes me feel so good about my writing! The only reason why I am writing this is because of you guys! On to the reviews I want to respond to!**

**Purplewingsfly: I was wondering when someone would notice my plot thing! This is somewhat based on Camp Rock and the movie Fame. I have never seen Fame, only the trailers. But thanks!! **

**Amfabulous: Thank you again!! Whenever I become a writer for Disney, (in your dreams Gina!), I plane on making a character based on Skyler. Thanks!!**

**Harryfan94: I don't plan on stopping!! :) Thanks!**

**JBStarlite1026: Thanks! I first heard that song on Sunday and the AMA's and fell in love with the song. Listening to it right now! Thanks with the grammar and spelling, always worried about that, because I have typos sometimes!! CHANNY IS AWESOME!! **

**And now the story!! I planned on getting this out before Halloween, but I got so busy that I am publishing it now! Please excuse the fact that it is a Halloween Chapter!! **

**I don't own SWAC, Justin B., Miley C., any of the music used, etc, etc.**

**Chapter 4 Masquerade**

**Skyler's POV**

It was a normal Friday afternoon late in October. Justin was being all obnoxious, Sonny was great, and I don't know how Chad and Miley were. Chad was probably happy because he broke up with Miley, so Miley was probably sad. Oh well. I sat staring at the lyrics to my new song.

**(A/N: This is a song I actually wrote! Please tell me what you think! I think it is ok, so you won't offend me if you think it sucks! DO NOT STEAL THIS; THIS IS ONE OF THE THINGS I OWN!!! And I know it kind of sound like 7 things.)**

_Untitled_

_Standing out in the rain,_

_Nothing's ever gonna change._

_Can't believe,_

_Can't trust you now,_

_Last summer, you got me somehow,_

_Know better, but still somehow,_

_Can't wait, to see you now._

_And now I'm_

_Standing out in the rain,_

_Nothing's ever gonna dear,_

_Unless you're here._

_Can't believe you now, but maybe somehow,_

_My life will twist and turn my way back to you now._

_See the pain in your eyes,_

_I'm trying so hard not to cry,_

_My life can't get worse than this._

_And then you,_

_Take a step toward me,_

_Don't you see?_

_I get tangled up in your webs,_

_Never to see the sun again._

_And now I'm_

_Standing out in the rain,_

_Nothing's ever gonna dear,_

_Unless you're here._

_Can't believe you now, but maybe somehow,_

_My life will twist and turn my way back to you now._

_You got me once,_

_You got me twice._

_Three times the charm,_

_But that might cause us harm._

_And now I'm_

_Standing out in the rain,_

_Nothing's ever gonna dear,_

_Unless you're here._

_Can't believe you now, but maybe somehow,_

_My last bow will be with you._

What was I supposed to call this?? I pondered the subject for a minute, when Sonny burst into our room.

"I'm sooooo excited!" She squealed.

"About what?" She held up a flyer to my face. I quickly read it.

**Today!! Halloween Masquerade Ball!! **

**When: 7:00-12:00pm**

**Where: The Common room**

**Please wear dressy clothes and Masks!!**

Wow. They were really into this.

"Are you going?" Sonny asked.

"Yeah!" I looked at my alarm clock. It was 4:30. I decided to get ready now, since I had nothing better to do. We ran into our closet and grabbed our "fancy" dresses. Sonny's was black and lacy and mine was white. Hmmmmmm… I think I have a good idea.

**(A/N: Sonny and Skyler's outfit can be viewed at my Polyvore account which the link is posted on my profile!)**

**Sonny's POV:**

I finished applying my makeup and curling my hair and looked in the mirror. I looked better than my usual self. My hair was shinier and my dress made me look very good. I grabbed my mask, then called to Skyler,

"Are you ready yet?"

"Yeah." She stepped out of the closet and I lost my breath. She was covered in _blood. _Her hair was matted in it, her silky white dressed stained in it; even her shoes and mask had some on it. I thought I was going to be sick.

"Skyler, are you ok?" I managed to gasp out. She laughed and held up a small tube.

"It's fake blood. I decided I would I have a little fun tonight." We giggled then headed for the party.

"Remember, we have to be back in our dorms by 12, or we're in trouble." We reached the common room and I gasped. It was decorated with everything Halloween. There was a DJ and everything. Suddenly a spotlight hit us.

"A black beauty and a girl covered in blood have arrived." The DJ announced over the loudspeaker. Skyler shot off to the dance and I stayed behind. Suddenly there was a hand on my shoulder. I turned and a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes asked me to dance. I accepted (hey he was cute, what was I supposed to do?) And he led me out to the gazebo outside; we danced until a certain song came on. _Drops of Jupiter _by Train.

_Now that she's back in the atmosphere  
with drops of Jupiter in her hair, hey  
she acts like summer and walks like rain  
Reminds me that there's a time to change, hey  
since the return from her stay on the moon  
she listens like spring and she talks like June, hey, hey _

"You know, this is my favorite song." The boy spoke.

_  
But tell me, did you sail across the sun?  
Did you make it to the Milky Way  
to see the lights all faded  
and that heaven is overrated?_

"Really? This is my favorite song!" I said. And it was the truth. It was.

_Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star?  
One without a permanent scar  
and then you missed me  
while you were looking for yourself out there?_

Now that she's back from that soul vacation  
Tracing her way through the constellation, hey  
She checks out Mozart while she does Tae-Bo  
Reminds me that there's room to grow, hey

Now that she's back in the atmosphere  
I'm afraid that she might think of me as  
Plain ol' Jane told a story about a man  
Who was too afraid to fly so he never did land

But tell me, did the wind sweep you off your feet?  
Did you finally get the chance  
to dance along the light of day  
and head back to the Milky Way?

And tell me, did Venus blow your mind?  
Was it everything you wanted to find?  
And then you missed me  
While you were looking for yourself out there

Can you imagine no love, pride, deep-fried chicken  
Your best friend always sticking up for you  
Even when I know you're wrong?

Can you imagine no first dance, freeze-dried romance  
Five-hour phone conversation  
the best soy latte that you ever had, and me?

But tell me, did the wind sweep you off your feet?  
Did you finally get the chance  
to dance along the light of day  
and head back toward the Milky Way?

But tell me, did you sail across the sun?  
Did you make it to the Milky Way  
to see the lights all faded  
and that heaven is overrated?

And tell me, did you fall for a shooting star?  
One without a permanent scar  
and then you missed me  
while you were looking for yourself?

And did you finally get the chance  
to dance along the light of day?  
And did you fall for a shooting star?  
Fall for a shooting star?  
And now you're lonely looking for yourself out there

My fairy tale. Coming true. The boy was leaning down to kiss me when the big clock struck 11:55. Crap. It took 5 minutes to get back to the dorms.

"I have to go!" I sputtered. The boy grabbed my arm. _Great._

"Wait!" He said, removing his mask. _It was Chad. Chad. Chad was my prince. _

"Chad?" I squeaked. He nodded. And I ran. Like the wind.

**12:01**

I made it. But I didn't want to have to. Skyler was making her way up the stairs when I sprinted past her. I slammed the door and flopped onto the couch. _Chad… _I cried. Silently. But I cried, falling into a trance as dark as night.

**Based on Another Cinderella Story/A Cinderella Story. What do you think? Chapter 5 comes out soon!!!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey!! What my peeps of Fan Fiction?? Nothing? Oh, ok… (Gina, that was weird)**

**Comments:**

**JBStarlite1026: Thank you sooooo much. But 1. I am not a lady, so call me girl! (LOL) 2. Why are you drinking Capri Sun?? It's like 1 in the morning when I am writing this!! (LOL) 3. THANKS FOR THE SONG!! THAT REALLY MEANS A LOT TO ME!! 4. You're getting addicted to Juster? (Justin and Skyler's couple name! Whoooo!!) Wow. And I was writing this for Channy… I really don't know what happens to Skyler. I was going to make them have a moment VERY, VERY, VERY SOON!! *Cough* 2-3 chapters away *cough* THANKS!!!**

**Bandme7: Thanks!!**

**ComputerGirl12: Thanks you sooooo much!!**

**Fluffness: Thanks! You know Chad's going to find out soon! And Skyler is awesome!!**

**Notes: IF YOU CAN THINK OF A TITLE FOR SKYLER'S SONG, PLEASE TELL ME! I have a working title just for the story, but I want just a title.**

**Whatever you think I don't own, I don't.**

**Chapter 5 Mystery Girl**

**Sonny's POV**

"_Sonny, I love you!"_

"_I love you to Chad!"_

"_Sonny, wake up!!" _Shaking interrupted my dream.

"Chad, I don't want to wake up!"

"Chad? Since when is my name Chad? Last time I checked, I legally changed my name from Samantha to Skyler."

I snapped awake. Sunlight streamed through the blinds. What time was it? I glanced at the clock. 3:30. Wow. I am a heavy sleeper.

"Glad you finally woke up. You can't spend your whole Saturday sleeping." I sat up and groaned. Note to self: Never sleep on the coach _ever _again. I sat up and took a shower then got dressed. I plopped back down on the coach.

"Why were you sleep talking about Chad?" Skyler asked. I moaned. I never wanted to hear that name again.

"Oh my god." Skyler's eyes grew wide. "You left…Chad last night." I nodded. I broke his heart. Skyler disappeared for a moment then returned in a moment holding another flyer.

**Chad Dylan Cooper danced with a beautiful girl last night. **

**If you know my favorite song, come to the auditorium from 12-4 on Saturday.**

"Do you want to go tell him?" She asked. I groaned again. Stupid Chad.

"What is his favorite song?"

"Drops of Jupiter."

"Really? I would think it would be_ Sexyback_ or something." I managed a robotic sounding laugh. I wasn't in the mood. Suddenly Skyler sprinted over to her desk. After a second of rummaging through her drawers, she held up a thick book. She leafed through it, and then ripped out some pages. Then she ran into the closet, coming out with my mask, which she threw at me.

"What's this for?"

"Just go to the gazebo where you danced last night. I will call you when to put the mask on." I nodded, and then headed out.

**Skyler's POV**

When I reached the auditorium, it was 3:57.

"Chad-Why in the world did you choose the auditorium?" I gasped out. I had run at least a mile.

"Why does it matter to you?" He asked. I could tell he was peeved.

"I know the song."

"Oh really. What is it?"

"Drops of Jupiter." He stopped, his eyes wide, skin turning a chalky pale.

"Play it." He said gesturing toward the piano. I sat down and began to play. There was no point in arguing, I had just ran a mile.

_Now that she's back in the atmosphere  
With drops of Jupiter in her hair, hey  
She acts like summer and walks like rain  
Reminds me that there's a time to change, hey  
Since the return from her stay on the moon  
She listens like spring and she talks like June, hey, hey_

But tell me, did you sail across the sun?  
Did you make it to the Milky Way  
to see the lights all faded  
and that heaven is overrated?

Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star?  
One without a permanent scar  
and then you missed me  
while you were looking for yourself out there?

Now that she's back from that soul vacation  
Tracing her way through the constellation, hey  
She checks out Mozart while she does Tae-Bo  
Reminds me that there's room to grow, hey

Now that she's back in the atmosphere  
I'm afraid that she might think of me as  
Plain ol' Jane told a story about a man  
Who was too afraid to fly so he never did land

But tell me, did the wind sweep you off your feet?  
Did you finally get the chance  
to dance along the light of day  
and head back to the Milky Way?

And tell me, did Venus blow your mind?  
Was it everything you wanted to find?  
And then you missed me  
While you were looking for yourself out there

Can you imagine no love, pride, deep-fried chicken  
Your best friend always sticking up for you  
Even when I know you're wrong?

Can you imagine no first dance, freeze-dried romance  
Five-hour phone conversation  
the best soy latte that you ever had, and me?

But tell me, did the wind sweep you off your feet?  
Did you finally get the chance  
to dance along the light of day  
and head back toward the Milky Way?

But tell me, did you sail across the sun?  
Did you make it to the Milky Way  
to see the lights all faded  
and that heaven is overrated?

And tell me, did you fall for a shooting star?  
One without a permanent scar  
and then you missed me  
while you were looking for yourself?

And did you finally get the chance  
to dance along the light of day?  
And did you fall for a shooting star?  
Fall for a shooting star?  
And now you're lonely looking for yourself out there

I stopped and smiled. For never playing this song before I was pretty good. I turned to Chad.

"You're the girl!" He whispered.

"No, I'm not. I was the girl dressed in blood."

"But you knew the song…"

"I know who the girl really is."

"Who?"

"I don't really feel like telling you."

"I need to find her. She's like nobody else."

"Chad, she's out there. Trust me."

"Where though!" I was really pissing him off at this point.

"Fine. I'll tell you. She's at the gazebo you danced at last night." He nodded the jogged off. I smiled then dialed my cell phone and called Sonny. I love playing matchmaker.

**Sonny's POV:**

As I finished securing my mask, I heard Chad walk up.

"Hi."

"Hello." I replied.

"Who are you?"

"It's better if you didn't know."

"Oh really." I spun around.

"Yes." Chad lifted my mask and I sheepishly looked down.

"Sonny?"

"Yes?" I didn't get the answer I was expecting. Instead his soft lips pressed against mine, kissing me. And I kissed back.

**Skyler's POV**

I was sitting back at my desk, the song still nameless. Twilight was setting in and I was tired. _Very tired. _And then I fell asleep.

**A few hours later**

I woke up from a vivid dream. Too vivid. I shuddered, looking at the song. I grabbed my pen and penned the working title.

_JB_

**Please excuse Skyler's dream, I will tell you it was about Justin. And JB does not stand for the Jonas Brothers! Please Review!! **


	7. Chapter 6

**Happy Thanksgiving! Hope everyone is going to eat a lot of turkey and everything!**

**Comments:**

**Timbermoonkiss: Thanks for the warning! Miley is based on Miley, Justin on Justin, but I should probably change their names. Miley is now, Miley Stewart and Justin is now Justin Crawford. Thanks!**

**CGreene: Miley must die! LOL! Thanks!**

**Ok, remember Miley is now Miley Stewart, (not the Miley on **_**Hannah Montana, **_**trust me!) and Justin is now Justin Crawford. They are still based on the characters. **

**Once again, pretend the songs existed back then! **

**Anything you think I don't own, I don't.**

**Chapter 6 (Don't know what to name this chapter…)**

**Skyler's POV:**

_  
She lives in a fairy tale  
Somewhere too far for us to find  
Forgotten the taste and smell  
Of a world that she's left behind  
It's all about the exposure, the lens, I told her  
The angles are all wrong now  
She's ripping wings off of butterflies_

Keep your feet on the ground  
When your head's in the clouds

Well go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle  
Go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle

Ba-da ba ba-da ba ba da

So one day, he found her crying  
Coiled up on the dirty ground  
Her prince finally came to save her  
And the rest you can figure out  
But it was a trick  
And the clock struck twelve, well make sure  
To build your house brick by boring brick  
Or the wolf's gonna blow it down

Keep your feet on the ground...  
When your head's in the clouds...

Well go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle  
Go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
We'll bury the castle, bury the castle

Well you built up a world of magic  
Because your real life is tragic  
Yeah you built up a world of magic...

If it's not real  
You can't hold it in your hand  
You can't feel it with your heart  
And I won't believe it  
But if it's true  
You can see it with your eyes  
Oh, even in the dark  
And that's where I want to be, yeah!

Go get your shovel  
and we'll dig a deep hole  
to bury the castle, bury the castle  
Go get your shovel  
and we'll dig a deep hole  
to bury the castle, bury the castle

Ba-da ba ba-da ba ba da  
Ba-da ba ba ba-da ba ba

Ba-da ba ba-da ba ba da  
Ba-da ba ba ba ba-ba ba ba

"Wonderful Skyler!" Mr. Walker, my solo teacher, exclaimed. "Just wonderful!"

The bell rang.

"Class dismissed." I smiled and left the class room.

**Miley's POV**

Skyler was getting better. Better than me. I couldn't let that happen. Not if I wanted to win the talent show. Not if I wanted to become famous.

**Skyler's POV**

I was rummaging through the trash can, _again._ I had lost my favorite ring, and I was sure I threw it out. I shifted through the piles of tissues and papers, when I saw something. A piece of paper scrawled upon with red ink. I picked it up and began scanning the paper.

_Trainwreck_

_La-de-da  
Yeah_

_You fled from medication cuz it only causes pain  
You won't go to the doctor he keeps calling you insane  
You're lost even when you're when you're going the right way  
You mean the world to me even though you might be crazy_

_And you said we wouldn't make it  
But look how far we've come  
For so long my heart was breaking  
But now we're standing strong  
The things you say make me fall harder each day  
You're a trainwreck  
But I wouldn't love you if you changed!  
And ohh yeah! _

_I shook your hand and you pulled it right away  
you asked me to dance and instead I said, "no way!"  
Inside I was dyin to give it a try and you beg me so I stayed  
I knew you were different from the way I caved_

_And you said we wouldn't make it  
But look how far we've come  
For so long my heart was breaking  
But now we're standing strong  
The things you say you make me fall harder each day  
You're a trainwreck  
But I wouldn't love you if you changed!  
Yeah! Oh yeah! Ohh! Ohh yeah! _

_We were so different  
But opposites attract  
so my hope kept growing  
and I never looked back  
you're one of a kind!  
And no one can change this heart of mine  
Oh! _

_And you said we wouldn't make it  
But look how far we've come  
For so long my heart was breaking  
And now we're standing strong  
The things you say you make me fall harder each day  
You're a trainwreck  
But I wouldn't love you if you changed!  
Ohh! Ooohhh! Yeah! _

_One more thing I thought I'd share with someone special  
I'm falling like I never fell before  
It's funny you said we'd never make it and look how far we've come  
You're a trainwreck  
But with you, I'm in love_

This obviously weren't mine, they were too good. Were they Sonny's?

"Sonny?" I called to her.

"Yes?" She responded.

"Is this yours?" She came out of the closet, looked at the paper, and flushed red.

"I don't know…"

"Oh really?" I flipped the paper over and pointed to a note on the back.

"Property of Sonny Munroe."

"Well, how many Sonny Munroe's do you know?"

"Just one. You."

"Fine. It's mine." She sighed.

"What? It's better than mine."

"Really?" She looked up at me hopeful.

"Absolutely. Do you have music to it?"

"No."

"Well, I'll ask one of my teachers to put it to music."

"Thanks Skyler. I wanted to play it to Chad."

Chad. Sonny was falling for him. And Chad was falling for Sonny. How can they stay friends after the kissed? I mean really? That is like, impossible. If only… my thought wondered to Justin. He wasn't acting like himself. At all. Ever since the dance…

What happened to him there? I hadn't seen him, or at least I thought I didn't. Was he the guy I danced with? It couldn't be, we despised each other. On the other hand… my dream. That shocked me, I could even dream that. But, still. Did he have feelings for me? I sighed. Relationships suck.

**The Next Day 3****rd**** person POV**

Skyler was on her way to see her music teacher, when Sonny's song drifted from her folder onto the floor. And then someone picked it up. Someone in need of music…

**TA DA! Chapter 6! The next 2-3 chapter will be CHRISTMAS! WHOOOOOO!!**

**And in case you are wondering, the first song Skyler sings is **_**Brick by Boring Brick**_** by Paramore!**


	8. Author's Note

Author's Note time! This is my first one! I'm so nervous! (Gina, it's an author's note. It's basically a chapter. You're nervous? Really Gina, Really?) Oh god, shut up mind, you are starting to sound like Chad… (Well it's not my fault; you keep watching reruns of SWAC.) BECAUSE IT IS THE BEST SHOW IN THE WORLD! HA! TAKE THAT MIND!

Sorry. I talk to myself a lot.

Ok, there seems to have been some confusion, so I am here to clear it up. Ok?

I was warned in a comment that I might get in trouble with the rules if I didn't change the names of Miley and Justin. All I changed were the last names so I wouldn't have more confusion.

Miley is now, Miley Stewart. (Not the Miley Stewart from _Hannah Montana, _trust me…)

Justin is now Justin Crawford.

They are still based on the real people; I just changed their last names. Ta Da! Really hope I don't get in trouble!

And now some shout outs, to like, the #1 fans of this story!

**JBStarlite1026 ** She writes super long comments and just loves Juster. Thanks!

**Monkey87 ** Always to tells me to continue the story, and comments on like every chapter! Thanks!

**Fluffness **Writes comments like, every chapter and follows me on Twitter! I am following you now! Thanks!

**CGreene** Loves the story and hates Miley Cyrus with a fiery passion. Thanks for the comments!

**Eromdaer451QI** Threatened me with an angry mob if I don't continue and suggested some grammar things, which is always very helpful to me!

**Bandme7** Comments on every Chapter and I believe I have a comment on all of my stories from this person.

I HAVE SO MANY OTHERS I WANT TO THANK BUT IF I KEEP TYPING MY FINGERS WILL COME OFF! AND WE DON'T WANT THAT! **THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVEIWS AND FAVORITES AND JUST EVERYTHING!**

**YOU GUYS ARE ONE THING I AM THANKFUL FOR! :) **

End of A/N

-Gina (and her mind)

P.S. Juster is coming soon….


	9. Chapter 7

**Aloha! Please excuse if this chapter sucks because my brain exploded from reading JBStarlite1026's comment. Just a note to her, DON'T KILL YOURSELF! I DON'T WANT TO BE WANTED FOR MURDER! Crazy!!! :P. I should make some of you guys a t-shirt that says the academy on it or something. This is crazy! Also, I am looking for staff for my blog, so if you are interested let me know!!**

**Everything you think I don't own, I don't. **

**Chapter 7 The Frosting Wars**

**Sonny's POV**

I love Christmas. All the decorations and singing and, yeah! It's so happy! But what stinks is that my flight to Wisconsin got canceled, so I can't go home for Christmas.

**5 Days before Christmas**

I woke up to shaking. Who in the world was shaking me? I opened my eyes, and it was Skyler. Oh yeah, she was staying.

"What?" I groaned.

"Sonny, it's snowing!" My eyes widened. Snow? In California? We weren't near the mountains. I walked over to window, and sure enough, there were little tiny snowflakes falling down from the sky. It looked more like frost, but it was snow! I grabbed Skyler and dragged her outside, even though we were still in our pajamas. It felt great!

**Justin's POV**

Stupid girls. I mean, you can't decode them. Always messing with you. God. I walked over to the window, letting my head bang down on the icy cold glass.

"Keep it down, will you?" Chad mumbled from his bed. **(Yes, Chad is Justin's roommate)**

"You wish."

"Have you gotten something for Skyler for Christmas?" I turned and stared at him.

"Why do you want to know?"

"I don' know. Maybe because of the way you look at her while she's singing, talking, looking at you."

"Phss, yeah, well, what about you and Sonny."

"I'm still looking." What do girls even like? I sighed and looked out the window and watched the snowflakes fall to the ground. When my eye caught something. Skyler and Sonny dancing around in the snow.

"Dude, come check this out!" Chad came over to the window and laughed. Then he whispered something in my ear. I nodded. Payback.

**Outside**

Chad and I crouched near a low wall, in plain sight of the girls. They were too caught up in the moment, they didn't even notice us. Quickly, out hand scooped up as much snow as we could, until we made a snow ball the size of a golf ball. Stupid California. There isn't even enough snow to make a decent size snowball. I miss Canada…

Then, we fired.

**Skyler's POV**

I love snow. Being from Arizona, you don't get much. I was enjoying it, until _Bam! _Sonny and I were attacked by a dozen small snowballs. And it hurt. I looked around, and spotted Justin and Chad.

"What the heck guys!" I called. I could hear them snickering. _Stupid Boys. _

**Chad's POV**

**5 hours later**

Bugging people is really fun. Especially Sonny and Skyler. Sonny is just so cute it makes me sick. God…

So Justin and I decided to bug them even more.

**A few minutes later**

They were baking cookies? Wow, they really liked Christmas…

"Hey Girls, what's cooking?" I asked casually, as Justin and I strolled into the small kitchen.

"Why do you want to know?" Sonny asked.

"Well, I thought you might want some help frosting." Justin said holding up a tube of frosting.

"What makes you think we want your help?" Skyler asked.

"I don't know, we're pretty good." I said, squirting them with the frosting. They jumped backwards. Then Skyler grabbed a tub of icing and dumped it right on my head.

"Yeah, I'm good to. _And sweet._" She said satisfactorily.

"Oh no you didn't!" Justin squealed like an 8 year old girl. Skyler grinned and dumped another tub on him.

"Want seconds?" Sonny asked, the sarcasm dripping down her voice, as she poured another tub on our heads. They high fived and left us, dripping in misery. Pink, sugary misery.

**The Next Day**

**Justin's POV**

Chad and I finally decided to go shopping. We had nothing better to do, and felt it wasn't necessary to get coated with frosting again. So we shopped around until one store caught my eye. Anthropology.

**(Anthropology is a real store, AND I LOVE IT!)**

I had overheard Skyler saying she liked that store. Well, I was already here so I dragged Chad in. Chad had already gotten his present for Sonny. I thought it was really sappy, but who knows. I looked around debating whether getting clothes was good or not, until I finally found this super expensive comb. I knew she would like it, so I bought it. The store was basically cleaned out, and my money was tight, considering my mom practically gave up everything for me to go here, but I bought it anyways. For Skyler, it was worth it.

**Awwwwwwww!! It was worth it!! Next Chapter is Christmas Eve, and the one after that, Christmas Day!!**

**And if you look on my profile, I made all my #1 fans a t-shirt!! **

**-Gina**


	10. Chapter 8

**Yo. Yo, Yo. Yeah I said it twice got a problem with that?? Anyways….**

**Welcome to Chapter 8, of THE ACADEMY!! (I see it's in caps now.) I THOUGHT YOU WERE CHASING A CAT!! (Yeah, well, maybe I got tired of it.) SQUIRREL! (Where?) **

**JBStarlite1026 made me an AMAZING BANNER for this story!! The link is on my profile. I CAN'T GET ENOUGH OF IT!! Thank you sooooo much!!**

**Other Comments:**

**girlwithagutair8: What's up girl?? I was wondering where you were! Anyways, THANKS!! And Chad isn't getting Sonny a golf ball….. AND I HOPE I HELPED WITH THE YOUR STORY PROBLEM!!**

**Fluffness: Thanks!! Yes, I know who takes the music; otherwise this story would be fluff. And we don't want fluff, now do we. You're welcome for the shirt!**

**Joker326: LOL. I had a snowball fight, where these guys pinned me down, and just chucked snowballs at me. It hurt. :( Put then I made them fall on the ice. :P**

**Amfabulous: Skyler is a character of my imagination. And she is a girl if your wondering.**

**eromdaer451QI: DON'T YOU DARE USE THAT MOB ON ME!! I WILL SUE YOU!! (I'm always telling people I will sue them. LOL.) Thanks anyways!!**

**JBStarlite1026: I CAN'T THANK YOU ENOUGH FOR THE BANNER!! And don't worry, my brain is fine. I went to a brain sergeant and he patched it up for me!!**

**And another thing! TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY!! I AM NOW __ YEARS OLD!! You can guess how old I am!**

**Onward to Chapter 8!!**

**Chapter 8 Deck the Halls**

**Sonny's POV**

The four of us decided to go and get a Christmas tree for the common room, since all the people in charge were too lazy to get one, and they said we could. Chad for some reason brought his car, (: O) so we all drove to the Christmas tree place in that, Justin and Chad in the front, Skyler and I in the back. Justin kept changing all the radio channels, which got really annoying, thankfully, we made it. We got out and wondered around looking for a tree. Once we found one, Chad was all, oh, we're not putting that on my car, and I was like, well, what do you want us to do? Ride on top of the car? Before Chad got any ideas, Skyler and I threw the tree on top of his car, so he couldn't make us ride on the roof. Ha! Take that Chad!

When we got back Skyler and I started making decorations while Chad and Justin tried to put up the tree.

"Chad, it's crooked!"

"What am I supposed to do about it?"

"Uhhh, I don't know, CUT IT!!"

"Yeah genius, I'll cut it with the saw I DON'T HAVE!"

"Shut up guys!! It's Christmas! No fighting!"

"THIS DOESN'T INVOLVE YOU!" They shouted in our direction. I snickered then turned up the radio so I didn't have to listen to their bickering.

_Rocking around the Christmas Tree  
at the Christmas party hop  
Mistletoe hung where you can see  
Ev'ry couple tries to stop_

You will get a sentimental feeling When you hear voices singing  
"Let's be jolly; Deck the halls with boughs of holly" Rocking around the Christmas Tree  
Have a happy holiday  
Everyone's dancing merrily  
In a new old fashioned way

Rocking around the Christmas Tree  
Let the Christmas Spirit ring  
Later we'll have some pumpkin pie  
and we'll do some caroling

You will get a sentimental feeling When you hear voices singing  
"Let's be jolly; Deck the halls with boughs of holly"  
Rocking around the Christmas Tree  
Have a happy holiday  
Everyone's dancing merrily  
In a new old fashioned way

Skyler and I sang along. Finally we were done with the paper snowflakes we made for the tree. We put them on a stood back to admire to tree. It was crooked.

"Guys, why didn't you cut it?" I asked innocently.

"BECAUSE I DIDN'T HAVE A SAW!!"

"Ok…"

"Guys stop fighting. There is no fighting on Christmas!"

"Skyler, we know. That's the 8th time you've told us."

"Has it sunk in yet?"

"Uhhh, yeah."

"Then my work here is done." She plopped down on one of the beanbag chairs in the common room.

**Justin's POV**

My mom had sent me a package. I was scared of what was inside, because, well, my mom sent it to me. I eventually ripped it open.

"Oh god..." I groaned.

"What?" Skyler walked over to me.

"My mom sent me ornaments." I said while holding up one.

"So?"

"They have my baby pictures in them." Skyler started laughing.

"It's not funny!" I exclaimed.

"Ok!" She started rifling through the box.

"Awww! Is this you?" She asked holding up one of me when I was a baby.

"Yeah."

"Awwwwwwww!! You were so cute!" She ran off to show Sonny. Were? I was still cute, wasn't I? I shrugged, and then went to hang up the non embarrassing ornaments.

**Chad's POV**

Christmas. The tinsel. The holly. Shall I go on?

Sonny and Skyler were planning on spending the night in the common room. Do I hear party crashing in the future? I think I do….

Anyways, the stupid tree kept tipping, but what was I supposed to do about it?? I DON'T HAVE A SAW!! GOSH!!

Anyways, I think I'm gonna do some party crashing. Care to join us???

(Insert Line Break here….)

**What will happen?? Next Chapter is Christmas Eve and Day!! I am going to combined them and post them either next week or Christmas Day? What should I do?? I think I will do it next week so that way, I can get to other Chapters!!! Thanks!!**

**-Gina (And her mind…)**


	11. Chapter 9

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! WELL, ALMOST CHRISTMAS!! WHOA!!!!!!!!!!!!! OH YEAH!! I should probably stop now.**

**I don't own SWAC, Home Alone, Frosty the Snowman, any of the songs used, etc. etc.**

**Christmas Eve**

**Sonny's POV**

Christmas Eve! Eeep!! Skyler and I are sooooo excited! We're going to camp out in the common room, and then in the morning open presents!

**9:00 pm**

Great, we've got party crashers. A.K.A. Chad and Justin. At least Miley went home to Malibu for Christmas…

**9:15 pm**

I love Home Alone. Best movie ever!! My favorite part is when the kid puts on the cologne & screams! Skyler and I just burst out laughing, while Chad and Justin just looked embarrassed.

**Chad's POV**

How can they think that kid putting on cologne & screaming is funny??? Let's see them put on cologne, it stings when you first try it!!

**(My dad told me it stings when you first try it; I have never used it in my life!)**

**Sonny's POV**

**1:38 pm**

After watching Frosty the Snowman for about the 8th time, we decided to turn in. I mean how many times can you watch a dancing snowman?

**Christmas Day**

**Skyler's POV**

I woke up in the morning, only to discover, somehow, I was on top of Justin. _Well this is weird, _I thought as I picked myself off of him. I turned toward the tree, and of course, there were presents.

"Guys, wake up!" The groaned and turned over.

"WAKE UP!! DON'T MAKE ME GET A BULLHORN!" I saw Chad's eyes open a little.

"You don't have a bullhorn."

"Wanna bet?" He instantly shot up. He probably didn't want to take his chances. I smiled. Don't mess with Skyler. And Samantha. Well, we're the same person…

Sonny and Justin finally woke up and we started to open presents. So far I got…

New black Converse from Sonny (Thank Sonny!)

A signed picture from Chad (Ha Ha, Thanks Chad. I'll sell it on eBay once he becomes famous)

That's it. I still haven't opened the other ones.

**Sonny's POV**

I love Christmas! It's so festive!! Skyler gave this amazing shirt that says Sunshine every day! Its sooooo cool!! And Justin gave me a CD. Chad still hasn't given me his present. Skyler had to go up to our room because she forgot a present and Justin had to go the bathroom, so it was me and Chad alone.

Alone.

Alone.

Alone. (Chad do you hear me repeating alone?)

Chad finally got up and handed me his present. I opened the card first.

_Sonny,_

_Thanks for Everything. Merry Christmas._

_-Chad._

I opened the small box inside the bag and gasped. Inside was a small necklace in the shape of a heart. The heart was encrusted with small diamonds. Oh god, I think I'm crying. Oh wait, I am!

"Chad, it's beautiful." He took the necklace from me and put it on me.

"Oh Chad, thank you!" I hugged him.

"Sonny, do you still want to be friends?" He asked softly.

"Of course!"

"Well, do you want to be _more _than friends?" I stared at him.

"Do you mean it?"

"Of course."

"Then yes, Chad!" I kissed him softly. I sighed, fiddling with my necklace. What could be better than this?

**Justin's POV**

I was nervous. Like, I was sweating so much I could fill a bathtub. Ok, that was gross…

Sonny and Chad had gone outside to do something, whatever that was.

Skyler and I were alone.

Alone.

Alone.

Alone.

Why am I repeating alone? Why don't I just give her the present? I sighed. I was worse than the cowardly lion. I crossed the room to where she was working on a song.

"Skyler?" She looked up.

"Yes?"

"Merry Christmas." I handed her my present. She slowly opened it.

"Dude, this is awesome!" She exclaimed. I knew she would like it, considering it cost me 40 bucks for a comb. And she hugged me. I could feel my cheeks turning bright red. I looked up and my heart literally stopped. I can't breathe. Skyler looked up to and turned pale. Oh god.

"Uhhh..."

"Yeah."

"Well, this is weird."

"Should we?"

"I don't know…" Stupid Christmas traditions.

**Skyler's POV**

Who in the world put mistletoe up? Who? Didn't I specifically say, NO MISLETOE!!

Oh lord. Now what? We couldn't just sit here. What if Sonny and Chad walked in? Huh? Ever thought of that?

"Well, should we?" Justin asked, interrupting my debate in my mind.

"Well, it's a tradition."

"Yeah. I guess."

Skyler it's just one kiss. Ok. You can do this. Oh god, I think I'm gonna be sick.

"Skyler?"

"Yeah."

"We don't have to do this."

"Yeah, but it's a tradition."

"True."

"So do you…"

"Shouldn't you because you're the guy?"

"Oh yeah, right."

I hate awkward kisses. From now on, I do.

Justin leaned and pressed his lips to mine for a split second. He pulled back.

"Ok then…"

"Yeah."

"We'll never speak of this again?"

"I'm with you on that." I slowly backed away from the deadliest thing in Christmas. Mistletoe.

**Chad's POV**

There was one more present. None of us had noticed it before, but there it was, stuck in the corner. We all scrambled over to it, and read the card.

_Dear Justin, Chad, Skyler and Sonny,_

_Have a Merry Christmas!_

_From,_

_Mr. Condor_

"What is it?" Sonny asked. I shrugged then ripped open the paper.

"It's a karaoke machine!"

"YESSS!! You fools are going down!" Skyler yelled.

"You wanna bet?" Justin asked.

"Excuse me; we'll be the judge of that." I said, pulling Sonny toward me. She blushed and looked down at the floor.

"Ok, you two will be judged on how well you sang the song, stage presence, and overall." I told them.

"Ohh, do a duet!" Sonny squealed. I read through the list of songs.

"You guys pick." There were way too many songs. They scrambled over to the machine and argued.

"No!! I'm not doing that song!"

"Why not?"

"'Cause it's stupid!!"

"You think everything's stupid!"

"Do not!"

"Do to!"

"Shut up and just pick a song!!" Sonny yelled.

"FINE!!!"

**Skyler's POV**

I was hoping for a Christmas song. But I hit shuffle on the little panel thingy and now the song was playing. I Don't Care by Fall Out Boy

Justin

_Say my name, and his in the same breath, I  
Dare you to say they taste the same,  
Let the leaves fall off in the summer  
And let December glow feel flames_

_Brace myself and let go,  
Start it over again in Mexico  
these friends, they don't love you  
they just love the hotel suites, now_

_I don't care what you think  
as long as it's about me  
the best of us can find happiness  
in misery_

Skyler

_Oh, take a chance, let your body get a tolerance,  
I'm not a chance, but a heat wave in your pants  
Pull a breath like another cigarette,  
Palms up, I'm trading 'em (trading 'em)_

_I'm the oracle in my chest,  
Let the guitar scream like a fascist,  
Sweat it out, shut your mouth,  
Free love on the streets, but  
In the alley and I ain't that cheap, now_

_I don't care what you think,  
As long as it's about me  
the best of us can find happiness  
in misery_

_I don't care what you think,  
As long as it's about me  
the best of us can find happiness  
in misery_

Justin

_Said-a, I don't care just a-what you think,  
As long as it's about me, you said-a  
I don't care just what you think,  
As long as it's about me, you said-a  
I don't care (I don't care)  
You said I don't care (I don't care)  
Said I don't care,  
I don't care  
I don't care (I don't care), I said-a  
I don't care_

Skyler

_I don't care what you think,  
As long as it's about me  
the best of us can find happiness  
in misery_

_I don't care what you think,  
As long as it's about me  
the best of us can find happiness  
in misery_

And the winner is…. (Insert drum roll)

"Skyler!!" Sonny cheered.

Yesssssssssssssssssssssssss.

"Told you!"

"So?"

"Oh, you care!" Justin made a mocking face and marched up to his room.

**3****rd**** person's POV**

"Daddy?"

"Yes princess?"

"Did you get the song done?" The girl fluttered her eyelashes.

"Yes, I did sweetie. Here you go." The tired old man handed her a piece of paper scrawled upon.

"Thanks daddy!" She hugged him, the plastic smile melting away as she ran to her room.

_Sonny and Skyler are going down. _She thought to herself as she carefully placed the song in her suitcase.

**Skyler's POV**

Stupid Justin. Stupid Mistletoe. I am very confused.

I mean, did I like Justin. I don't know!! Why are you asking me these questions??

Actually, I'm talking to myself. God, this sucks.

I hate Love.

I think.

What am I saying?

You don't like Justin.

(Oh yes you do.) WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE???

(Just admit it, you've like Justin from the very start.) WHY ARE YOU HERE??

(You're just in denial.) OH MY GOD, GET OUT OF HERE!!!

I sighed. Ok. Do I like Justin? I don't know!!! Ahhhhhhhh!!!

I sighed again, hoping to blow off some steam and opened the small piano in the common room. I was alone, _again_. Ugh.

I started to play.

_When I find myself in times of trouble, mother Mary comes to me,  
speaking words of wisdom, let it be.  
And in my hour of darkness she is standing right in front of me,  
speaking words of wisdom, let it be_

Why was I playing this song?

_Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be.  
Whisper words of wisdom, let it be._

I imagined Sonny and Chad were happy. Why couldn't that be me and Justin?

_And when the broken hearted people living in the world agree,  
there will be an answer, let it be.  
For though they may be parted there is still a chance that they will see,  
there will be an answer. Let it be._

Let it be, let it be ...

And when the night is cloudy, there is still a light that shines on me,  
shine until tomorrow, and let it be.  
I wake up to the sound of music, mother Mary comes to me,  
speaking words of wisdom, let it be.

Let it be, let it be...

Ugh!! I slammed down the cover for the keys in frustration then when up to my room.

_Speaking Words of wisdom, Let it Be._

**Merry Christmas!! That's your present! A Channy and Juster moment!!**

**-Gina**


	12. Chapter 10

**Hey! Happy New Year!**

**A special shout out to LoveDrunkB'tch1026, TODAY IS HER BIRTHDAY! HAPPY B-DAY! *hands virtual birthday gift***

**I don't own SWAC, any of the songs used, etc, etc.**

**Warning: This chapter has some swearing in it!!**

**Chapter 10 (I think) Encounters in the Laundry Room (I hate laundry)**

**Skyler's POV**

I hate laundry. I mean, dragging this enormously heavy basket of stinky clothes down 8 flights of stairs, IS NOT FUN!! Why do we even have to do laundry? I sighed as I dropped my load into the monster of a machine while humming my favorite song.

_I got troubled thoughts  
and the self-esteem to match  
What a catch, what a catch_

"Hey Skyler." Justin said as he dragged his bag of clothes into the small cramped room.

"Hi." I poured in the soap and hit the start button, then hopped up on top and sat down.

"Sooooo, Skyler…" Justin began.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if you were doing anything on Friday."

"Yeah."

"Oh. What?"

"Breathing, standing, sitting, sleeping, all of the above?"

"Oh okay." He laughed nervously.

"Justin, what is it?"

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to do something on Friday."

Did he just ask me out? Chick Flick moment: OMG, HE JUST ASKED ME OUT!!!

"Uhhh, sure?" It sounded more like a question.

"Great. Pick you up at 8?"

"Sure."

"See you later." He walked out, dragging his empty basket behind him. I sighed, and then hopped back up onto the dryer.

**Two hours later**

**Sonny's POV**

Ugghh. Laundry. Could there be anything worse than this?

I dragged down my last load of whites, poured in the soap and hit start. Miley was in there, chattering away with her "BFF's". Ugh. Could this day get anymore worse?

**1 hour later**

I trudged back to the dungeon which they call the laundry room and opened up my washer. My eyes grew wide. All my clothes were pink. Pink! This was my washer, right? I checked at sure enough it was. I rummaged through the soggy, pink mess and came upon a red sock. The weird thing is I don't own any red socks….

**Friday**

**Skyler's POV**

I was nervous. Why was I nervous? I had preformed exactly 26 solos in my entire life, and today I was nervous. Sonny still had the sock caper on her hands, and now I was going out with Justin. Wonderful.

I walked down to the common room and sat down on one of the couches. Everyone was clearing out for the night, so I was alone.

Alone.

Alone.

**One hour later**

He stood me up. Justin stood me up. WHY THE HELL DID HE STAND ME UP????

I got up and stomped out of the common room. Something caught my eye. I peered out the window, and there was Justin, and _Miley. _Miley? WHAT THE HELL WAS HE DOING WITH MILEY??? And he looked… Happy. He was smiling as he held her hand. Ugh. I am going to kill him.

**Monday**

I strolled through the hallways, on my way to my last class.

Then he showed up.

"Hey Skye." He said running up to me.

"Don't even talk to me."

"Why?" He seemed confused. I turned and faced him.

"Don't put on that act. If you want to act, why don't you go with Miley?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I saw you on Friday with Miley. We had a date."

"Ohh. I was talking about next Friday."

"Uhhh, that's weird. Because I specifically remember you saying THIS FRIDAY." He turned bright red.

"Yeah. No response." I turned and started walking to class.

"Skye, wait." He grabbed a hold of my arm.

"Don't call me that."

"Skyler look, we weren't doing anything. We weren't going out." I turned and looked into his eyes, not the slightest bit of a lie in them.

"Really?"

"Absolutely."

"Fine. Just, don't talk to me today, ok?"

"Ok." Then Miley walked up.

"Hey cutie." She said, kissing Justin right in front of me. Justin lied.

"Oh, hey Skyler." Miley sneered at me. "Did you tell her?" She looked at Justin, who was about to die.

"I was going to tell him my response." I said before he could answer, as cheerfully as I could manage.

I smiled the cheesiest smile I could manage.

"Justin, go have fun with Miley. I'll just be here, living my life without you." I turned and started walking off.

"Skyler wait." He started running after me.

"Don't talk to me Bitch." He stopped dead in his tracks. I hurt him, bad. I sauntered off before the bell for my last class, waggling my middle finger in the air the whole way.

_I got troubled thoughts And the self-esteem to match What a catch, what a catch_

You'll never catch us  
So just let me be  
Said I'll be fine  
Till the hospital or American Embassy  
Miss Flack said I still want you back  
Yeah, Miss Flack said I still want you back

I got troubled thoughts  
And the self-esteem to match  
What a catch, what a catch  
And all I can think of  
Is the way I'm the one  
Who charmed the one  
Who gave up on you  
Who gave up on you

They say the captain  
Goes down with the ship  
So, when the world ends  
Will God go down with it?  
Miss Flack said I still want you back  
Yeah, Miss Flack said I still want you back

I got troubled thoughts  
And the self-esteem to match  
What a catch, what a catch  
And all I can think of  
Is the way I'm the one  
Who charmed the one  
Who gave up on you  
Who gave up on you

What a catch  
What a catch  
What a catch  
What a catch

I will never end up like him  
Behind my back, I already am  
Keep a calendar  
This way you will always know

I got troubled thoughts  
And the self-esteem to match  
What a catch, what a catch  
And all I can think of  
Is the way I'm the one  
Who charmed the one  
Who gave up on you  
Who gave up on you

Where is your boy tonight?  
I hope he is a gentleman  
Maybe he won't find out what I know  
You were the last good thing  
We're going down, down in an earlier round  
And sugar, we're goin' down swinging  
Dance, dance, we're falling apart to halftime  
Dance, dance, and these are the lives you'd love to lead  
Dance, this is the way they'd love  
If they knew how misery loved me  
This ain't a scene, it's a goddamn arms race  
This ain't a scene, it's a goddamn arms race  
One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great  
He tastes like you, only sweeter  
Growing up, growing up

I got troubled thoughts  
And the self-esteem to match  
What a catch, what a catch

Stupid! I never should have trusted him! Justin is now a good for nothing bitch of a loser.

Shit on a Shingle! God, this is annoying.

_I got troubled thoughts  
And the self-esteem to match  
What a catch, what a catch  
And all I can think of  
Is the way I'm the one  
Who charmed the one  
Who gave up on you  
Who gave up on you_

I am furious right now. Miley is going to die. AND I DON'T EVEN KNOW IF YOU CAN CALL A GUY A BITCH!!_  
_

Shit on a stupid shingle!! Ahhh!!

_I got troubled thoughts  
And the self-esteem to match  
What a catch, what a catch_

**Chad's POV**

What is the point of doing laundry? When I become famous, I am getting a maid.

I hit the start button on the machine and marched out of the room.

**1 hour later**

I opened my dryer, only to discover all my pants were covered in some sticky substance. Gum? Gum? WTF??

I haven't chewed gum at all in the last month.

Someone put gum in my clothes.


	13. Chapter 11

**Hola!! Guess what?? CHAPTER 11 OF THE ACADEMY, THAT'S WHAT!**

**Did anyone see the promo for Falling for the Falls? OMG, I squealed when I saw Chad ask out Sonny. **

**Guess what i own?? NOTHING! (well, except for myself, my computer, Skyler (Yeah i own Skyler) and my iPod.)**

**Uhh, I think that's it. **

**Chapter 11 The song that changed everything**

**Sonny's POV**

I am getting sick of Skyler and Justin. Skyler is absolutely freaking out.

She had a mental breakdown in the middle of one of her classes.

She is continually playing So What and Move Along on the piano.

After her duet with Justin, I went up to congratulate her, and the keys on the piano were dented because she was pounding them so hard.

Every time someone mentions the name Justin or Miley, she gets really mad.

Every time she sees Miley or Justin, she freaks out.

She swears a lot more.

SICK OF IT!

"Skyler, you need to blow off some steam." I said to her one Saturday. She sighed and replied,

"Your right."

"Why don't we go to Miley's "concert"?"

"Sure. I might as well."

The reason why concert is in quotes is because she just wants people to think it's a concert. It's not. I've been to some of Skyler's performances at this coffee shop on campus and that is what I call a concert. Miley's is not a concert.

Anyways, we walked over to the park in the middle of campus and took out seats in the back. Notice the word back.

Justin opened for Miley and I have to admit, he was pretty good. Rapping doesn't do him justice. But then he announced, "Are you guys ready for Hannah Alabama??" And I didn't know what was going on. Miley, dressed in spandex leggings, a sparkly sequined dress, one pink glove, and a blonde wig, came on stage and announced she was Hannah Alabama. And the audience cheered. **Cheered!!**

I looked over at Skyler. The look upon her face was utter disgust.

"These people... They need a life." (Imagine Miley performing this horrible pop song about a double life she's living.)

"They wouldn't know Rock or Culture if it kicked them in their ass."

**(A/N: Ok, just to let you guys know, Skyler only swears when she's really pissed off or disgusted.)**

Then after a grueling half hour, Justin did this whole intermission thing then Miley came out dressed as she normally would, with no wig on. She preformed this song she claimed to have written called, "7 Things", but I'm sure her dad payed some big-wigs to write it for her. Then she sat down at the piano on the tiny stage, (a very tiny stage if you ask me.)

"Well, this is a new song that I just wrote. And this goes out to the love of my life, Justin Crawford." She blew a kiss towards him. "I love you, baby." Justin blew a kiss back. I looked at Skyler, who was about to lose it. Miley sat up at the piano and began to play.

_La-de-da  
Yeah_

_You fled from medication cuz it only causes pain  
You won't go to the doctor he keeps calling you insane  
You're lost even when you're when you're going the right way  
You mean the world to me even though you might be crazy_

What the…

Was this my song??

_And you said we wouldn't make it  
But look how far we've come  
For so long my heart was breaking  
But now we're standing strong  
The things you say make me fall harder each day  
You're a trainwreck  
But I wouldn't love you if you changed!  
And ohh yeah!_

It couldn't be! I shot a look at Skyler, who was in the state of shock.

_I shook your hand and you pulled it right away  
you asked me to dance and instead I said, "no way!"  
Inside I was dyin to give it a try and you beg me so I stayed  
I knew you were different from the way I caved_

_And you said we wouldn't make it  
But look how far we've come  
For so long my heart was breaking  
But now we're standing strong  
The things you say you make me fall harder each day  
You're a trainwreck  
But I wouldn't love you if you changed!  
Yeah! Oh yeah! Ohh! Ohh yeah! _

_We were so different  
But opposites attract  
so my hope kept growing  
and I never looked back  
you're one of a kind!  
And no one can change this heart of mine  
Oh! _

_And you said we wouldn't make it  
But look how far we've come  
For so long my heart was breaking  
And now we're standing strong  
The things you say you make me fall harder each day  
You're a trainwreck  
But I wouldn't love you if you changed!  
Ohh! Ooohhh! Yeah! _

_One more thing I thought I'd share with someone special  
I'm falling like I never fell before  
It's funny you said we'd never make it and look how far we've come  
You're a trainwreck  
But with you, I'm in love_

Oh my god…

**Skyler's POV**

How the hell did she get that song?? How!? I AM GOING TO FUCKING KILL HER!!

I stood up at the end of the performance and walked up to the stage. I jumped up on it and stole the mike from Miley.

"Excuse me; I need to have a word Miley about something." I gestured toward Sonny to come with me, then grabbed Miley arm and dragged her backstage.

"You stole that from Sonny!"

"What are you talking about?" She asked, playing dumb.

"Don't you just love these boots?" She asked me, pointing toward her cowboy boots on her feet.

"DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT, BITCH!"

"I didn't steal anyone's song."

"Give me that." I growled at her, snatching the paper with the lyrics on it. I turned it over and looked at the back. There scrawled in red ink it clearly stated:

**Property of Miley Stewart**

The bitch threw out the original sheet. I had no proof she stole it.

I looked at Miley, threw a dirty look towards Justin, who was spying on us from around a corner, and tore up the paper, threw it on the ground, then stamped on it with my shoes. Then I turned, grabbing Sonny by the arm and dragging her off towards our dorm.

"What are you going to do Skyler?"

"Ruin her life."

* * *

**DUH DUH DUH!!!**


	14. Special Request and Preveiw!

Ok guys, I have a request for you guys.

I am going to make a yearbook for The Academy and I need more students.

Basically, I need you guys to create characters for me.

This is the outline for them:

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Grade (Freshman, Sophomore, Junior, Senior): **

**Majors in (Singing, Acting/Theater, Musical Instrument, or Dance):**

**Musical Instrument (If majoring in a Musical Instrument):**

**Personality:**

**If you were to give this person an award (like the yearbook awards) what would it be:**

**Friends with:**

**Together with:**

**Celebrity this person looks like:**

**(You can't use Demi Lovato, Sterling Knight, Selena Gomez (Skyler), Miley Cyrus, Debby Ryan or Justin Bieber.)**

**Other things you want me to know about this person:**

I will try to finish this before The Academy ends! Trust me, I will!

And now, SNEAK PEEK!!

_**Skyler had a hold of my arm with such grip it was beginning to turn purple. Purple. **_

_**PURPLE! **_

_**We eventually got to the room in which she began throwing things in her backpack.**_

"_**Sonny, I need you to go into the bathroom and get a bottle of my shaving cream."**_

"_**Uhhh, why?"**_

"_**Oh, I just wanted to shave the pigeons in the park, that's all." I rolled my eyes at the sarcastic remark and made myself busy trying to find it, because the bathroom was a mess.**_

_**I could hear Skyler swearing and kicking the wall, which made me worried about her. Skyler was my friend, and now that Miley and Justin were against her, there was just about no one to protect her in the world. **_

_**Skyler's POV**_

_**Stupid freakin' Miley. Stupid bitchin' Justin. They are going to freakin' die. DIE I TELL YOU!!**_

_**(Ok, not literally, 'cause then I would get arrested.)**_

_**I heard a knock on the door, and opened it, only to reveal Chad. **_

"_**Hi." I grumbled.**_

"_**Is Sonny here?"**_

"_**Yeah, she's in the bathroom." He studied my face. **_

"_**Is there something wrong?"**_

"_**No."**_

"_**Skyler…"**_

"_**Ok fine." I sighed. "Miley stole one of Sonny songs."**_

It's not much, but I'm still working on it!

Anyways, Happy Weekend!!

-Gina


	15. Chapter 12

**Hi guys. What's up with you lives?**

**Me, oh nothing. **

**Except, well,**

_**100 REVIEWS!! WHOAAA!!**_

**I'M IN THE BIG LEAUGES NOW! (Ok, not as big as SonnyCentral, Joker236 and all those other fantastic writers out there, but I'm pretty close….)**

**Ok then, CHAPTER 12!! :D**

**I don't own anything. Isn't that cool? (No, no it isn't Gina.)**

**Chapter 12 The City (or should I say campus) is at War**

**Sonny's POV**

Skyler had a hold of my arm with such grip it was beginning to turn purple. Purple.

PURPLE!

We eventually got to the room in which she began throwing things in her backpack.

"Sonny, I need you to go into the bathroom and get a bottle of my shaving cream."

"Uhhh, why?"

"Oh, I just wanted to shave the pigeons in the park, that's all." I rolled my eyes at the sarcastic remark and made myself busy trying to find it, because the bathroom was a mess.

I could hear Skyler swearing and kicking the wall, which made me worried about her. Skyler was my friend, and now that Miley and Justin were against her, there was just about no one to protect her in the world.

**Skyler's POV**

Stupid freakin' Miley. Stupid bitchin' Justin. They are going to freakin' die. DIE I TELL YOU!!

(Ok, not literally, 'cause then I would get arrested.)

I heard a knock on the door, and opened it, only to reveal Chad.

"Hi." I grumbled.

"Is Sonny here?"

"Yeah, she's in the bathroom." He studied my face.

"Is there something wrong?"

"No."

"Skyler…"

"Ok fine." I sighed. "Miley stole one of Sonny songs."

"What?"

"Miley stole one of Sonny's songs."

"What?"

"I THINK YOU KNOW WHAT I SAID!"

"Ok then…"

"Yeah, so now I'm going to ruin her life."

"How do you plan on doing that?"

"I have connections." I turned and went back to getting ready, with the occasional swearing every now and then.

"Skyler, do you need a hug?"

"WHAT?"

"You need a hug don't you."

"Phss, I do not need a hug!"

"Oh Sonny!" Sonny poked her head out of the bathroom.

"Yeah?"

"I think Skyler needs a hug!"

"Awww!" She came out and hugged me. Then Chad hugged her, who was hugging me.

"ALL RIGHT, I'M FINE!" They backed off.

"If you guys want to have a love fest, do it when I'M NOT HERE! GET A ROOM!" I picked up my bag and trudged off.

**Outside Miley's room**

"Thanks for doing this Jess."

"No problem." She fiddled with the lock, and then the door slid open. Jess is an amazing dancer here, and she is an expert lock picker.

"All right, you stand guard, and then I'll do what I have to do."

"Got it." I slid into Miley's room, and went directly to the bathroom. _Payback._

I opened the small cabinet, and grabbed her bottle of mouthwash, then opened the bottle of hot sauce and poured it in. There was a small bottle in the cabinet which I picked up and inspected. Miley was doing drugs. Oh my God. I quickly opened the bottle and poured them down the sink.

**(OMG, if you follow Skyler on Twitter, something happened between her and Chad with his pills)**

I put it back then grabbed her bottle of shampoo. Using my expert skills, I poured it out, and then carefully replaced it with volumizing conditioner. Hopefully, it would make her hair really big. Really, really big. I took out the shaving cream, and wrote on her mirror, _Watch it bitch._

"Skyler, she's coming!" My walkie talkie squawked.

"How much time do I have?"

"None." Just then, Miley walked in. Panic mode set in and I dove into the closet. There were clothes everywhere.

"Ugh, these people are ruining me!" I could hear her complain about every detail of the world.

She climbed into her bed and put on a sleep mask, and then imediently went to sleep.

I looked in my bag. There was a little shaving cream left. I tiptoed over to her bed, and then put shaving cream on her head. There was a little picture on her nightstand, a picture of her and Justin. I grabbed the picture and smashed it into the ground. It shattered. Miley didn't even stir. I smiled, and backed out of the room.

**Hard Rock Café on Campus**

Thank god for the Hard Rock Café. It's amazingly awesome. Chad, Sonny, Jess, my friend Angela, and I were sitting there just talking. Yeah, talking. With one guy. Poor Chad. :(

Then THEY walked in. They would be Miley, Justin, his friends Sam, Christian, Ryan, Natasha, and these other girls, one which happened to be Rebecca, a sophomore, who thinks that she will be popular if she hangs out with all of them. The funniest thing was though, Miley had huge hair. The conditioner worked. And she seemed to be enjoying having big hair, even though it looked terrible. (Evil Laugh)

I love myself right now.

Anyways, Sonny was onstage talking to one of her other friends who she apparently knew named Sahra. I didn't know who she was, but apparently Sonny knew her in Wisconsin. My of course, was gazing straight at Justin, which Angela caught.

"Skyler and Justin sitting in a tree, k-I-s-s-I-n-g…" I shot her a look and she stopped. Burn.

**Chad's POV**

Don't get Skyler pissed. Trust me, don't. When it comes to her life, she doesn't like any rumors about it.

And now she's pretty pissed.

I warned you…

**Gina's POV (mine)**

"And, she also has never kissed a boy before, true story." Miley finished. The group look astonished, except for Justin, of course. He looked over to Skyler, but kept his mouth shut.

"And you'll never guess what I know about Sonny!" She squealed, leaning in closer to the group of girls huddled around her.

Of course, someone heard this, who told more people, which caused a chain reaction to either join the group with Miley, or just leave.

Of course, Sonny's group did neither.

Sonny was looking all embarrassed, Skyler looked horrified, and everyone else looked like they were in hell.

Then Christian and Ryan had to come over and make everything worse.

AGAIN.

"So Skyler, heard you never kissed a guy, want to?" Christian asked.

"Shut the hell up."

"Whoa, no need to get all huffy with me."

"Huffy?"

"Yeah that's right, huffy, you heard me."

She rolled her eyes.

"Look, I'm in a pretty freakin' bad mood right now, so why don't you go burn in hell?"

Oh kind of cold for a friend of Justin, you boyfriend." She stood up and faced him.

"He is not my boyfriend. He is a freakin' bitch of bastard or whatever you call guys."

"Then why did you kiss him?" The whole place went silent. Skyler stood there, silent, looking at her feet.

"That was a long time ago."

"Liar."

"Shut up."

"Oh no swear words?" Ryan asked sarcastically.

"Want me to turn you into one?" Then Miley waltzed over.

"Hello Slut-ler, how are you today?"

"Hi Shit-ley!" I'm fine, until right about now." She glared and Christian.

"Oh really, I heard you kissed my boyfriend."

"That was a long time ago and he kissed me."

"So you are the secret girlfriend in this little relationship."

"Just like you were with Riley and Chris." She looked at her stunned.

"That's right, I know about that. And you don't have a right to make fun of all of us, and do all this stuff to us. Especially Sonny, what did she ever do to you?"

Silence.

"Exactly."

"Such a backstabber." Sonny muttered under her breath.

"What did you say?" Miley demanded.

"Oh she called you a shit-talker."

"And everybody knows it." Sonny added.

"Uhhh, you two are such sluts."

"You mean you're the slut."

"What are talking about? Justin loves me!"

"He wouldn't love you if you were the last person on earth."

"You're just jealous because he doesn't like you."

"Damn it Miley! I can't win with you! You are such a backstabber. Why do you have to tell the secrets of my life? I'm sick of it! Just stop! You won't shut your mouth!"

Sonny stood up.

"You NEVER shut your mouth! Why don't you?"

"Everybody knows it!"

"Why don't you two go home?"

"Miley, you aren't going to get away with this. I know a whole lot of things about ALL of you. You have no idea."

"I'm not scared of you."

"You should be." Skyler walked out.

**Monday in Solo Class (still my POV)**

Skyler was still in a huffy mood,

**(I'm turning into Christian)**

And when I say huffy, I mean really huffy.

She went imediently to the BACK of the room and sat down.

She wanted to be isolated.

"All right class; let's start of today with some singers. Any volunteers?" Mr. Walker announced.

Skyler shrugged down into her seat, knowing he was one of those teachers who pick random people a lot.

"Justin."

_Crap. _Skyler thought.

Justin stood up and crossed the room with a guitar in his hand. He sat down and said,

"Umm, this is a new song I just wrote, and this is dedicated to someone special."

He started strumming then started,

**(Ok, I didn't write this, this is called Hey Soul Sister by Train, so I don't own this. Pretend Justin wrote it.)**

_Hey, Hey, Hey,_

Your lipstick stains on the front lobe of my left side brains  
I knew I wouldn't forget you and so I went and let  
You blow my mind  
Your sweet moon beam  
The smell of you in every single dream I dream  
I knew when we collided you're the one I have decided  
Who's one of my kind

**What sucked for Skyler is that she actually liked this.**

Hey soul sister ain't that mister mister on the radio stereo  
The way you move ain't fair you know  
Hey soul sister I don't want to miss a single thing you do  
Tonight  
Heeey Heeeeey Heeeeey...

Just in time I´m so glad you have a one track mind like me  
You gave my life direction  
A game show love connection we can't deny  
I´m so obsessed my heart is bound to beat right  
Out my untrimmed chest  
I believe in you like a virgin your Madonna  
And I'm always gonna want to blow your mind

Hey soul sister ain't that mister mister on the radio stereo  
The way you move ain't fair you know  
Hey soul sister I don't want to miss a single thing you do  
Tonight

Way you can cut a rug  
Watching you's the only drug I need  
So gangster I'm so thug  
You're the only one I'm dreaming of you see  
I can be myself now finally  
In fact there's nothing I can't be  
I want the world to see you be with me

Hey soul sister ain't that mister mister on the radio stereo  
The way you move ain't fair you know  
Hey soul sister I don't want to miss a single thing you do  
Tonight

_Hey, Hey, Hey, Tonight_

Everyone started clapping, for some odd reason Miley was crying, and Skyler soon found herself smacking her head against the metal chair she was sitting in.

"Skyler, would you like to sing next?"

"Phss, no."

"Yeah Skyler, why don't you sing? What are you, scared?" Miley's high trill voice rose above the rest of the chatter in the classroom.

"No."

"Hey everyone, Skyler's a chicken!" She starts to do the whole chicken sequence with the flapping and stuff. (ok, I didn't know how to write that out.)

"I just don't want to."

"CHICKEN!"

"Fine." She stood up and walked to the front of the room.

"Ok look, I don't want to do this, but it looks like I have no choice."

So she started:

_**Backstabber**_

Bored, stoned, sitting in your basement  
All alone, cause your little conversations  
got around, now look at what we all found out  
(look at what we, look at what we all found out)

You have got a set of loose lips, twisting stories  
All because you're jealous  
Now I know exactly what you're all about,  
And this is what you're all about..

Girl, your such a backstabber,  
Oh girl, you're such a shit talker  
And everybody knows it (everybody knows it)

Girl, your such a backstabber,  
Run your mouth more than everyone I've ever known  
And everybody knows it (everybody knows it)

(Talk Talk Talk talk talk talk)  
I'm sick and tired of hearing all about my life,  
from other bitches with all of your lies,  
wrapped up so tight, so maybe you should shut your mouth shut your mouth  
Shut your fucking mouth

Honestly, I think its kinda funny that you waste  
your breath talking about me,  
Got me feeling kinda special really (so this is what your all about)

Girl, your such a backstabber,  
Oh girl, you're such a shit talker  
And everybody knows it (everybody knows it)

Girl, your such a backstabber,  
Run your mouth more than everyone I've ever known  
And everybody knows it (everybody knows it)

Katie's just there ripping my style,  
Damn, Miley why you gotta tell the secrets about my sex life?  
All I ever did was drive your broke ass around,  
Pick you up, take you out,  
when your car broke down

Backstabber

Girl, your such a backstabber,  
Oh girl, your such a shit talker,  
Everybody knows it (everybody knows it)

Girl, your such a backstabber,  
(taking and twisting it down your so manipulating .oh.)  
Run your mouth more than everyone I've ever known  
and everybody knows it (everybody knows it)

.talk. Backstabber  
(taking and twisting it down your so manipulating .oh.)  
Girl Talk talk  
your looking like a lunatic  
everybody knows it (everybody knows it)

everybody knows yeah...  
your looking like a lunatic  
and everybody knows yeah...

everybody knows  
Backstabber

She stopped, and went up to Miley.

"How do you like me now?"

Miley glared at her, but then started to flirt with Justin, making Skyler really pissed.

(*insert bell*)

**(I just realized how short of a class that is)**

Justin caught Skyler as she was storming out of the classroom.

"Why did you sing that?"

"I don't know if your blind or something, but she's a freakin' backstabber."

"You didn't have to sing that."

"Last time I checked it was a free country."

"But you chose that song."

"Justin, if anything, that song was about you. You were the one who blabbed all my secrets to Miley. Mr. Kiss and Tell."

"Skyler…"

"Why are you even talking to me?"

"Because, you don't understand…"

"Oh I understand. I don't give a damn for you anymore. And when Sonny wins the talent show, because she is an amazing actor, you and Miley will feel the wrath of Skyler. You will rue the day. RUE IT I TELL YOU!"

* * *

**Ok then….**

**Now what?**

***sigh***

**Uhhh…**

**BREAKDANCE! **

**No.**

***cough***

**Uhhh…**

**Well this is weird…**

***sigh***

**SNL IS ON! **

**:D**


	16. Chapter 13

Hey!! Here I am!! I'm not dead! :P

**I've had the worst case of writer's block, EVER! I literally stared at my computer screen for like, 2 hours.**

**It sucks!**

**Thanks for all the reviews!!!**

**And I'm going to start doing a Did You Know? Thing.**

**Did You Know: That I was thinking about making Skyler diabetic? (She had diabetes.)**

**Interesting. I was thinking about that.**

**Chapter 13 2-3 Weeks till Prom/ Revenge is Sick (I Don't Care)**

**Sonny's POV**

**Wednesday**

Skyler had promised to meet me near the Commissary but she wasn't there when I got there. I waited for 5 minutes, grew tired of waiting, then went ahead to get some lunch. I figured she wouldn't mind considering she was doing all this stuff for me. I walked inside and the only thing I heard was screaming. I turned to find a huge crowd of people. I walked over to discover everyone screaming, FIGHT! (You know, repeating it and everything…)

I couldn't see anything, considering a whole lot of people were tall. And I mean tall.

I saw Skyler in the crowd and pulled her out.

"What's going on?"

"Justin and Morrison are fighting." By Morrison, she meant Andrew Morison, a player of course.

"Why?"

"I don't know, but Chad's in there!"

"What?"

"Yeah, I saw him on the ground!"

"WHAT?"

My heart was thudding inside my chest. Oh. My. God. Chad.

"We've got to get him out of there!"

"I'm trying." She scanned the crowd then yelled to someone.

"TANZIE!"

A girl with Auburn hair came over.

"What?"

"You've got to help us, Chad's in their!"

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"Wow."

"WILL YOU JUST HELP US ALREADY?" (Thank god Tanzie is Skyler's cousin…)

"Ok, ok."

Tanzie broke up the crowd enough for us to squeeze through and pull Chad out. He seemed dazed. There was blood all over his face, and had a black eye.

"Chad! Chad, can you hear me?"

"Sonny?" He asked groggily.

"Oh god. Chad are you ok?"

"Wha-What happened?"

"I don't know, you got into a fight."

"Oh right."

"Skyler go get me some bandages!" I quickly said to her. She took off.

"Chad what happened?"

"Justin was all pissed at Morrison. So he started punching him, and then I got caught up in the middle."

"Why was he mad?"

"I don't know." I sighed. Men…

Skyler came back with the bandages.

"Chad, if you are ok, then you will be able to answer this. Who do I want to kill?"

"Justin and Miley?"

"Good Boy!"

"He's not a dog." I said as I gingerly placed a bandage on his face. His nose looked busted up, so I'm going to have to take him to a nurse.

"Dear god, they almost killed him!"

"Why? That's what I don't get!"

"I know!" I continued to care to Chad's facial injuries.

"Oww." He winced as I place a bandage on a long cut on his face.

"Sorry, I'm trying."

"God I'm sick of these people." Skyler sighed. She tapped her foot for a second, set down her books next to Chad, and then pushed through the crowd.

**Skyler's POV**

God, I'm sick of these people. I continued to push through the crowd until I was near Justin and Morrison. They were throwing punches left and right, and it was looking really fake. Miley was standing near them looking horrified. What. The. Fuck.

I stepped into the circle. They stopped.

"Oh so, you stop when I step in here. Yet not for Chad."

"What are you talking about?"

"Uhhh, no thanks to you, Chad is bleeding to death over there. I think you broke his nose."

"We didn't."

"Uh, yeah, you did."

"Skyler why don't you run along and play jump rope-"

"CAN IT MORRISON!"

"What the fuck."

"Yeah, that's right, CAN IT! I don't care if you're trying to seem all bad-ass, 'cause IT'S NOT WORKING!"

**The Next Morning in the Same Place**

**Sonny's POV**

Chad was doing better. His bleeding stopped, broke his nose, but he was doing better, and he didn't lose his memory. He was sleeping in the Common Room now though.

I was sitting with everyone. And when I say everyone, I mean everyone who _used _to be friends with either Miley or Justin.

We were now social outcasts, outsiders, whatever you want to call them.

If you want to disagree, then go ahead.

Skyler was busy banging her head against the table, as usual. It's like her new routine now.

This is extremely annoying if you ask me.

No one was talking, and so it was just the sound of wood contacting with bone and flesh.

I sighed and flipped over the page of the school's newspaper. I don't see the point of having one, since just about nothing is going on here.

I looked back down at the page and literally couldn't breathe.

What. The. Heck.

There, covering the whole page, IN COLOR, was a picture of Miley. Underneath it, it read, VOTE FOR MILEY FOR PROM QUEEN.

What?

I passed it around the table. Everyone was now in eternal shock, including Chad.

"Well this is just great." Skyler muttered, lifting her head up from the table.

"Tell me about it." Sahra muttered. "She's being a total bitch."

We all stared at her in shock. Never in our entire lives had we heard her swear.

All because of Miley.

"I am so fucking sick of this." Skyler muttered before standing on top of her chair.

"Attention! I have a VERY important announcement to make!" Everyone turned and the room fell silent.

"I would like to nominate Sonny Munroe for Prom Queen!" Chad stood up on his chair.

"I second that."

The rest of them followed.

Miley's eyes narrowed. What did they get me into?

They sat back down and then it was my turn to let my head bang on the table.

What. The. Heck.

**Gina's POV (MINE AGAIN!)**

Sonny didn't know a thing about being prom queen, nor prom, for all that mattered.

After all, suddenly she was a 15 year-old senior.

**(Ok, it case you're confused, you get put in a grade based on how good you are. And in my crazy little world called Fan Fiction, I tell them what age they are and when they age, so Sonny is 15, Chad is 16, Skyler 17, Justin is 17.5, Miley is IDK, 16? Sure, why not.)**

Chad had millions of doctor's appointments thanks to Justin and Morrison who happened to be suspended from classes for the next week.

Skyler was still alone in the world.

And then there was Miley.

She still had big hair, and she still used her mouthwash, even though it had Hot Sauce in it.

*cough* Loser *cough*

Basically, you're on Team Sonny or Team Miley. (Or Team Skyler or Team Chad but no one's on that team but themselves…)

And at this point in time it looked like Miley was winning.

But that confused all of them. Why would Miley be winning?

That's what was wrong. No one trusted Miley anymore, yet she was greater in the polls.

Sonny should be ahead.

What the heck….?

Yeah I know.

Skyler was extremely sick of it, along with Sonny, who was spending a lot more time with the guitar. She was singing a lot more often, practicing her voice.

And she was getting good.

Just about as good as Miley.

Oh wait.

BETTER THAN MILEY.

Sonny was better at singing than Miley, better at guitar than Justin, and almost equal to Skyler on Piano.

Sonny was the better musician that all of them.

Which no one knew about.

So, one Sunday, they were just about sick of all of it. Sick of Miley, Justin, everyone.

Sonny watched as Miley sneakily put out her cigarette, so no one noticed.

"I can't believe she can get away with smoking."

"I know, it's disgusting."

Skyler was deep in thought as she said that. Then she said,

"You know. Miley's only weapon is words."

"I know."

"So, if we didn't care what she said…"

"She would be weaker!" Sonny and Skyler looked at each other.

"So what should we do?" Sonny asked.

"Just do random and crazy things, and if she tries to spread rumors, just don't care."

"We should have done this sooner."

"I know. You tackle Miley, I'll tackle the rest."

"You sure you can do that?"

"Absolutely. And Sonny, keep singing I Don't Care. It'll get them annoyed."

"Got it."

And with that, they were off.

Sonny, continually singing I Don't Care, acted extremely weird and annoying, got on Miley's nerves, and when Miley started spreading rumors, Sonny just replied, I Don't Care.

She went up instantly in the polls for Prom Queen.

Skyler was a completely different story.

She was motivated enough to get I Don't Care stuck in everyone's head, and possibly make their lives miserable or make them very embarrassed.

Mostly Justin's.

An example:

Miley and Justin were making out in the Quad. Isn't that just wonderful?

Skyler, having a brilliant idea, took out a dollar from her pocket, and put it down in front of them. They stopped and looked at her.

"What? You're kissing for tips, obviously, so here. Go buy yourselves some condoms."

Miley pulled back.

"Whore."

"How am I a whore?"

No answer.

"Exactly."

"Hey everyone, Skyler is being a bitch!" Miley called out to everyone to hear.

"I don't care."

"What?"

"I don't care."

"Excuse me?"

"I Don't Care what you think, as long as it's about me." She ended the sentence pointing to herself.

"Dear god…" Justin murmured.

"Yes?"

"You're quoting songs."

"Hell yeah I am!" She walked off.

**A few hours later**

Skyler, enjoying her mission, stumbled on Justin, Ryan and Christian talking in an abandoned hallway. When I say abandoned I mean no one was in it.

Of course that got her wheels turning. She put down her bag, and walked straight up to Christian, and then kissed him.

On the lips.

Justin and Ryan gaped at them at this point because for some reason Christian kissed back.

Then Skyler slowly took her iPod out of her pocket and slipped it into Christian pocket, before pulling back and running.

Christian then slid down and sat on the floor.

"Woah."

"Did you actually like it?"

"I don't know, but that was… Woah. She kisses well."

He felt something in his pocket and slowly slid out her iPod.

"What the hell?"

"What?" Ryan asked.

"It's her iPod."

"How'd that get in your pants?"

"How should I know?"

"Well, what song is playing?"

Christian turned it on and checked.

"I Don't Care."

Justin groaned and slid down to the floor.

"What's wrong?" Ryan asked.

"Don't ask."

"Dude, you missed out."

"I know she kisses well."

"How?"

"You know."

"No, I don't."

"Freshman year."

"Oh, right."

**(Ok, that's something you guys don't know about, so if you want me to publish that, I need to know because I will publish it.)**

Justin groaned again.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing. She just wants revenge."

"She's using me for revenge?"

"Yeah."

"That's hot."

**Sonny's POV**

I sat in my room, humming I Don't Care, writing another song. I love Fall Out Boy now!!

Skyler came running into the room, sweating, swearing and panting.

"Oh my god, what happened?"

"I just practically made out with Christian."

"What?"

"Yeah, I know." She fell back onto her bed.

"Dear god that was awful."

"Why, he kisses badly?"

"He was good at it! That's what scares me! And he kissed back! That really scares me!!!"

"Why did you kiss him then?"

"Because he was with Justin and Ryan."

"Nice."

"Thanks."

"Justin is so going to be jealous."

"I know he is now. I put my iPod in his pocket."

"I Don't Care?"

"I Don't Care."

"Nice."

"Will you excuse me, I need some mouthwash." She said going into the bathroom. Once she got there, she started screaming.

**The Next Day in Duet Class**

**Skyler's POV**

I sat down in the back row. Because I didn't want to see anyone.

I seriously felt sick yesterday. I was close to puking.

Dear god, that was awful!!

I then groaned as Justin and Christian entered the classroom.

Why must they have the same classes as me?

Why?

WHY!!!?? (Why am I asking you guys, you don't know.)

Of course they slid into the seats RIGHT next to me.

"Why hello."

"Shut up."

"Excuse me?"

"Look, I'm in a shitty mood, why don't you fuck off."

"Says the person who kissed me!"

"Shut up Christian, I know you enjoyed it."

"Why did you even kiss him?" Justin asked.

"Why? Jealous, Crawford?"

"Well, I never said I was."

"So you wouldn't mind if I did this?" I kissed Christian again.

"No."

"I seriously doubt that."

"Shut up."

"If you want me to shut up, why don't you go away?"

"Maybe I don't want to."

"Whatever."

Shit on a shingle. Why won't they leave me alone?

"Welcome back to Duet Class. I hope you all had a good weekend." Ms. Miller said. I'm sure everyone else did but me…

"All right, to start off, I need 3 volunteers."

No hands.

"If this because it's Monday?"

"Yes." Everybody but me groaned.

"All right, then I have to pick everyone."

Dear god, no…

"Justin, Christian and Skyler, why don't you start us off?"

I groaned.

"Fine."

I went up to the front of the class.

"Give me my iPod." I muttered to Christian. He gave it to me.

"Nice playlist. Since when do you like _Sexyback_?" He whispered. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Justin smirk.

"I bet you have _Body Control_." I muttered, passing Justin. He frowned.

I put my iPod on the dock and went to my karaoke playlist. What are we supposed to sing? We have 3 people…

Oh, 3Oh!3

I love them.

I hit play, and went back to the center of the room.

"What song are you doing?"

"Starstrukk."

"Why?"

"'Cause I want to."

"Isn't this a group decision?"

"Not in this case."

The music finally started.

_Nice legs, Daisy Dukes, makes a man go  
That's the way they all come through like  
Low-cut, see-through shirts that make ya  
That's the way she come through like_

'Cause I just set them up  
Just set them up  
Just set them up to knock them down  
'Cause I just set them up  
Just set them up  
Just set them up to knock them down

I think I should know  
How  
To make love to something innocent without leaving my fingerprints out  
Now  
L-O-V-E's just another word I never learned to pronounce  
How  
Do I say I'm sorry 'cause the word is never gonna come out  
Now  
L-O-V-E's just another word I never learned to pronounce

Tight jeans, double D's makin' me go  
All the people on the street know  
Iced out, lit-up, make the kids go  
All the people on the street know

'Cause I just set them up  
Just set them up  
Just set them up to knock them down  
'Cause I just set them up  
Just set them up  
Just set them up to knock them down

I think I should know  
How  
To make love to something innocent without leaving my fingerprints out  
Now  
L-O-V-E's just another word I never learned to pronounce  
How  
Do I say I'm sorry 'cause the word is never gonna come out  
Now  
L-O-V-E's just another word I never learned to pronounce

You know that type of shit just don't work on me  
Whistlin', trying to flirt with me  
Don't take it personally  
'Cause we were never in love  
It doesn't really matter who you say you are  
Singing out the window of your car  
When another girl across bar  
'Cause L-O-V-E's not with this was

I think I should know (woah-oh)  
How (woah-oh)  
To make love to something innocent without leaving my fingerprints out (woah-oh)  
Now (woah-oh)  
L-O-V-E's just another word I never learned to pronounce (woah-oh)  
How (woah-oh)  
Do I say I'm sorry 'cause the word is never gonna come out (woah-oh)  
Now (woah-oh)  
L-O-V-E's just another word I never learned to pronounce

The class clapped.

"Good job." She beamed.

I took my seat in the back of the class.

And _they _joined me.

"What are you two, stalkers?"

"Maybe."

"I'm not fucking scared of you."

"Oh look, a fearless little girl."

"Shut up."

"Do you get a kick out of swearing at people?"

"I don't know, are you naturally this annoying, or do you have to work at it?"

"Naturally."

"You guys fight like an old married couple." Christian muttered.

"SHUT UP!"

**Sonny's POV**

I sat in my room, finishing writing a song, which I thought was pretty good, when Skyler came racing in.

"THESE PEOPLE WON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Who?"

"Christian and Justin. I mean, I kiss both of them twice and suddenly their stalking me!!"

"You kissed Justin twice?"

"Long story, I'll tell you later."

"Ok."

"Do we have any mouthwash?"

"Yeah, still in the bathroom."

"THANK GOD!" She ran into the bathroom right when there was a knock on the door. I opened it.

"Where's Skyler?"

"Bathroom." I said pointing to it. They walked into the bathroom.

"Why did you let them in here?"

"I didn't know who they were."

"Why won't you guys leave me alone? Don't you have some weird things to do, one including making out with your wonderful girlfriend Miley?"

"No."

"I'm out of here." She said running out of the bathroom. They followed her.

"OUT!" She yelled pointing to the door.

"Fine."

They left, as Skyler crashed onto her bed.

"Why me?"

**The Next Day in Gina's POV (Mine again!)**

Sonny's poll rating skyrocketed, matching up to Miley's.

Sonny and Miley were tied for Prom Queen.

* * *

**Duh, Duh, Duh.**

**LOL.**

**Here you go! Chapter 16!!**

**I've had such a bad case of writers block. It sucks.**

**But I think I broke it!**

**Let me know what you think!**

**And also,**

**Who do you want to win? Sonny or Miley?**

**What the hell is Justin's problem?**

**Which song do you like better? Got Dynamite or Here We Go Again?**

**What do you think Justin and Morrison were fighting over?**

**Now what's going to happen?**

**That's a whole lot of questions. You don't have to answer them all.**

**Chapter 14 coming soon!**


	17. Chapter 14

**Hey Guys! *hands out virtual cookies the size of Sonny and Skyler's awesomeness***

**Those are big cookies….**

**It's been a hard few weeks for me.**

**1. LoveDrunkB'tch1026 is taking a break from Fan Fiction, so I'm sad. I'm a huge fan of her writing, and wish her the best of luck with her life. (Hopefully she'll come back in the summer!)**

**2. Apparently Fall Out Boy, one of my favorite bands has broken up. I really love their music.**

**3. I didn't watch Starstruck. I watched like a minute of it, and was like, LAME! I feel bad for Sterling and Brandon for having to work with those people.**

**4. I DON'T THINK STERLING KNIGHT IS NOT SINGING IN STARSTRUCK! I THINK IT'S DREW RYAN SCOTT! I LOOKED AT YOUTUBE AT ONE OF THE SONGS, AND IT SAID DREW RYAN SCOTT WAS SINGING!!**

**Now, I'm really pissed at Disney. I'm so sick of them.**

**Another thing. You are going to be pissed at me for what happens in the next few chapters.**

**Just to warn you.**

**And also, ****eromdaer451QI, ****your review is in this chapter. I just loved what you said in it, and so here it is! I underlined it!! **

**Chapter 14?**

**Sonny's POV**

I'm not gonna lie. Things are going great! I mean, at first, it seems as if running for prom queen would suck, BUT IT DOESN'T! It's awesome!

I can't explain it, but it's pretty cool!

Well, except for the fact that Miley is being a huge jackass.

Yes, I just said jackass.

Normally, I don't swear, but it's just…

AHHHH!!!!

What is with her????

Was she born in hell?

Dear god, I need to wash my mouth out with soup.

Anyways…

Currently, I was campaigning. But unlike Miley, who was just sending text messages to people saying to vote for her, I was actually telling people to vote for me. See, in order to be prom queen, you have to understand the people, ACTUALLY BE NICE.

I mean, you can't just sit around and text. You have to actually get up off your butt, and help people, talk to people. Heck, I'm giving Spanish lessons, so everyone majoring in Acting can actually act like they know what they're talking about when they speak Spanish.

I have to admit, I'm pretty good at Spanish, and French.

(Well, Skyler is better at Spanish than me.)

BUT I'M STILL PRETTY GOOD!

I sighed, skipping around the quad. I like skipping. It's fun. I mean, not like those weird skipping sequences in movies, but just skipping.

Skip, skip, and skip.

I sighed again, and then headed back up to my room, helping a freshman along the way. They can't vote for Prom queen since they can't go to prom, but people should see that I actually help people.

I skipped up the stairs and then into my room. Skyler was there, swearing and it looked like she was crying. And she was packing a suitcase.

"Skyler?"

"Oh my f-ing god. Miley's a bitch and deserves to die. I WANT TO RIP OUT HER INTESTINES AND THROW THEM INTO A BURNING FIRE, COLLECT THE ASHES PUT IT IN HER HEART MAKE SURE SHE CHOKE AND THROW HER IN A BURNING RIVER."

"Ok?"

She let her head bang against the wall.

"What happened?"

She sat down onto her bed.

"I've been expelled."


	18. Chapter 15

**Bet you weren't expecting that, were you?**

**I don't own anything.**

**Chapter 15? I think….**

"WHAT!?"

"I'm expelled."

"I know what you said, but HOW?"

_Flashback in Skyler's POV!!_

_RING_

_RING_

_RING_

_WHO THE HELL IS CALLING ME AT 10?? IN THE MORNING! EVER HEAR OF SLEEPING IN?? HUH?_

"_Hello?" I answered, not bothering to check the caller I.D._

"_Skyler, get down to Mr. Condor's office, NOW!" Miley screeched on the other end of the receiver. _

"_How did you get my number?"_

"_That's not important."_

"_Ok. Just give me a minute." I hung up, threw on some clothes and my converse, and then trudged to his office. His secretary told me to go in, so I did. There stood Miley and a frowning Mr. Condor. _

"_Hi?"_

"_Skyler, sit down." I sat._

"_Yes, sir?"_

"_Can you explain these?" He held up a box of spray paint cans. _

"_What?"_

"_These were found under your bed."_

"_Excuse me? I've only spray painted once in my life, and those were chairs my mom wanted me to paint. And it didn't turn out pretty." I pointed to the "scar" of white paint that had dried on tan skin._

"_Interesting. Did you not notice that these cans were filled with white paint?" _

"_What?"_

"_Skyler, Miley says you spray painted her room last night."_

"_What? That's crazy!"_

"_No! You're crazy Skyler!"_

"_Do you have proof that someone painted her room?"_

"_Yes." He held up photos of Miley's green wall of her room, painted over, saying "Bitch."_

"_She also said that you put hot sauce in her mouth wash and volumizing conditioner in her conditioner. And she said you smashed a picture."_

"_It's true."_

_I glared at Miley._

"_I'll admit to the last 3 things, but I didn't spray paint anything! I would never do that! Can't you do fingerprinting or something?"_

_He shook his head._

"_I'm sorry Skyler. We just can't afford that. And the school board has already decided. You've been expelled from CPA Academy."_

"_What? What rules does that violate?"_

"_Vandalism, disrespect against another student."_

"_I get expelled for doing that? Justin and Morrison got suspended!"_

_He doesn't respond._

"_You know what. Fine. I really don't care at this point."_

"_You have 24 hours to pack up your things and leave campus."_

"_Fine."_

_I walked out of the office, Miley skipping after me._

"_Ha Ha, you got expelled."_

_I faced her._

"_You set this up. You know very well that you did that. I hope you burn in hell. You're just so wrapped around the fact that everyone else in the world was put here for your entertainment. Do you think getting rid of me is going to stop Sonny? No! Sonny is just going to work harder for this; she's going to beat you. Chad too. Chad and Sonny will never stop and you're going to crash and burn. Into hell. So go ahead, don't feel threatened, just continue singing your stupid little songs and pretending you can act. You can't. __Estás mundo se va a acabar, y tu va a ser pidiendo misericordia del infierno. Así que vete a la mierda Miley, vete a la mierda__."_

"_Excuse me?"_

"_Figure it out yourself, bitch."_

_End of flashback._

"You know how to say something randomly in Spanish?"

"I'm fluent."

"So you just have to pack up and go!"

"Yeah."

"That's terrible! Where will you go, where will you stay?"

"My brother is covering for me."

"I didn't know you had a brother."

"Yeah. Graduated from college a few years ago, now he's a big wig and ladies man."

"That sucks."

"It does." She continued to pack.

"What about prom?"

"I'm going to Morp."

"Morp?"

"Anti-prom. Anyone can go. Kids from other high schools in LA are going."

"That should be fun."

"Yeah." She shuffled through her suitcase.

"Damn it!"

"What?"

"I left my sheet music in Justin' room."

"Do you want me to get it?"

"No. It's ok, I'll get it." She walked out of the room.

**Skyler's POV**

I wasn't in any kind of mood to see anyone, but I needed my sheet music back so I ran to Justin's room. Instead of being polite and knocking, I pushed open his door. There he stood in his freakin' boxers.

"What the hell! Ever hear of knocking?"

"Ever hear of free country!?"

This is so awkward.

"What are you doing here?"

"I need my sheet music back."

"You could have knocked."

"What are you, my mother?"

"It's in my desk."

Finally. I rummaged through his desk till I found it.

"Why do you need it back?"

"Why are you still standing there in your boxers?"

"Maybe I want to be."

"Why?"

"'Cause I'm a guy. And I like standing around like this."

"In front of a girl?"

He rolled his eyes.

"What are you, 8?"

"Ha Ha, very funny, now get out!"

"Maybe I don't want to!"

"Why? Like what you see?"

I took my hat off my head, and then shoved it over his face.

"Now I do."

He threw it back at me.

"Why do you want your sheet music?"

"I'll need it where I'm going."

"Where are you going?"

"Either the Boulevard of Broken Dreams or hell. Take your pick."

"I like the first one better."

"Good. Oh wait," I took the comb he gave me for Christmas out of my pocket. "I won't need this where I'm going." I said throwing it at his feet.

And that was the last time I saw him.

**Chad's POV**

Considering Justin and Morrison got suspended for practically ripping half my beautiful face off, I am pretty ticked right now. We all know that Skyler didn't spray-paint anything. And now she's suddenly getting expelled? It didn't add up.

Skyler left a few hours ago, after telling us that her parents couldn't find out about this, so right now we have no idea where the hell she's going. This scares both me and Sonny, mostly Sonny because she's more of her friend. I hate to see my little Sunshine all scared and sad, it kills me. Poor Sonny…

Miley did something. I was with her for a few months, and she was the she-devil. Everything had to be her way, or else. It's frightening just thinking about it. Sometimes I would wake up screaming in the middle of the night. (No.)

Miley was a spoiled bitch and she had to be stopped. But we didn't have answers. Any. Unless…

There was one person who we could actually ask/threaten.

Justin.

He's my freakin' roommate, why not?

Commence Operation: Get Justin to Admit Something or Operation: GJAS

(Wait, that doesn't spell anything…)

So much for our name…

Sonny and I went back to Justin's room, our excuse being, Uhhh, it's my freakin' room to! I opened the door and Justin was there, alone, doing whatever thing he was doing. I turned and locked the door before standing in front of him with Sonny.

"What do you know?" Sonny asked, shining a flashlight in his face.

"Wait, I didn't know we were doing the whole good cop, bad cop thing!"

"Well, I thought that was what we were doing! That's the only way to do it!"

"It is?"

"Yeah!"

"Ok, continue."

"Well, WHAT DO YOU KNOW?" Sonny asked again, shining the flashlight in his face.

"What?" He asked.

"WHAT DID YOU DO??"

"Now Sonny, don't be so harsh…" I said in my sing-song voice.

"I can be as hard as I want! Now what did you do?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Oh really. Then explain why this is happening to Skyler?"

"What's happening to Skyler?"

"Oh clever. Trying to trick us with your boyish charm. Well, IT AIN'T WORKIN'!"

_SMACK!_

He stumbled backwards.

"Why did you smack me?"

"I was in the moment. And the moment said to smack you."

"What?"

"Justin, sit down." I said. He sat.

"What were you doing last night?"

"I was out with Miley."

"AH HA!"

"Sonny, that doesn't prove anything."

"Are you sure?"

"Guys, what's going on?" Justin asked. He really did seem confused.

"Justin, Skyler got expelled."

His face turned pale.

"What? No, that can't be possible! Miley promised-"

"Miley PROMISED??" Sonny said jabbing the flashlight in his gut.

"What? Phss, I never said that!"

"You just did, right Chad?"

I nodded.

"Look, I have to go." He stammered, running past us and opening the door. He didn't know we placed guards at the doors, so they dragged him back in.

"Sit down." Sonny said.

"I don't want to."

"SIT DOWN!" He sat.

"Now, if you don't tell us what you did, you're going to end up like Chad over here, only worse." She said pointing to my face.

"Owwww." I moaned because she touched one of my bruises and it really hurt.

"Oh sorry Chaddykinz!"

"It's ok Sunshine!"

Justin moaned.

"Now start from the beginning or ELSE!" Sonny yelled.

"Umm, well, it all started after Christmas…"


	19. Chapter 16

**Hey, Hey! It's prom night at CPA Academy! That's right, prom chapter!! Who do you think will win prom queen and king!! **

**Also, I have a new poll on my profile, in case you're wondering.**

"**I'm on a boat, I'm on a boat, take a good hard look at the motherf****** boat!"**

**I'm like addicted to the song, I'm On A Boat. Funny as heck. And Andy Samberg is sooo freakin' cute!! Back off girls, he's mine!! :P**

**Look at me cutting down on my swearing. LOL.**

**Not!**

**Here we go!!**

**

* * *

**

**Sonny's POV**

Prom night. It was supposed to be the girl's best night or something like that. Then why am I thinking that I'm going to be in a hellhole? I sighed as I put on my pearl necklace. I loved my dress; it was red and floor length and made of silk. **(Basically Sonny's Dress on SWAC, for their Secret Prom. Love that episode, LOL)**

"So what do you think?"

"You look amazing!"

Skyler was on video chat, so she could see my dress.

"You're going to kickass tonight, Sonny."

"I hope."

"Where's Chad?"

"I made him wait outside. CHAD!"

He came in.

"Wow. Sonny you look…Amazing."

I blushed.

"Thanks."

"Damn Chad, you clean up good." Skyler said from the video chat.

"Back off, he's mine."

"Ok, just saying."

"Are you still going to MORP?" Chad asked.

"Yeah." Skyler replied.

"Well good luck."

"Thanks."

"Should we go?" I asked.

"Yeah, probably. It starts in like 5 minutes."

"Go kickass Sonny. And use the punch bowl, if all comes to worse."

"Thanks, I'll try. And Skyler, I know what's with Justin." And it was true. He sang like a canary.

"Tell me later, I don't really want to talk about it."

"Ok."

Skyler smiled and signed off of the video chat. My stomach was in knots as Chad slipped the corsage around my wrist. Ugh. I took Chad's hand and we walked down to the prom. The theme was all old Broadway and everything, tying in all the majors. Miley looked like a total and complete slut, in her extremely short dress that was this really shiny silver. I could see her bra straps. Slut.

It was totally awesome, with all the music, and everything. Chad and I slow danced to "Our Song" and then we just danced like crazy.

I decided to get some "punch", so I got some. After taking a sip, I spit it out.

"Disgusting." I muttered.

"What?" Chad asked coming up behind me.

"Someone spiked the punch." I said setting the cup down.

"Ewww."

"I know."

The lights dimmed and a spotlight was set on the stage.

"And now it's time to crown Prom King and Queen!" Mr. Condor called. The senior class cheered.

"And I assumed you all casted your votes?"

"Yeah." We all called back.

"Good. And now, your winner for prom king is…" Mr. Condor started. He opened the envelope, then announced,

"CHAD DYLAN COOPER!"

Chad looked shocked. No one had even nominated him. He stumbled onto the stage.

"And now, your Prom Queen is…." He opened the envelope.

"MILEY STEWART!!"

WHAT?! AFTER ALL I DID, MILEY STILL WON???

She ran up onto stage, acting all surprised and sad and whatnot.

That girl cannot act.

"Oh my gosh, this is such a huge surprise! First I would like to everyone who voted for me, then my family for always believing in me, Justin, my wonderful boyfriend, and most of all, ME, for just being so amazing!" She gushed.

How shallow is she? She's shallower than a kiddy pool.

I sighed and went over to the punch table, watching Miley and Chad. She was fussing all over him, and he looked miserable. He finally escaped and came over.

"Can you believe her?"

"I know."

I fingered with my purse then opened it. There sat a gold mask. A gold mask? Skyler…

Skyler must have put it in there. I thought about what she said, "_Use the punch bowl…"_

I looked in my purse again, and sure enough there was another one to. One for me and Chad…

I dug deeper into my purse, and sure enough there was a whole bunch of them.

"Chad put this on." I whispered quietly. We both put on the masks. I then gave one to everyone I knew hated Miley.

"Follow my lead." I whispered again. I grabbed one of the many pies on the table and went over to Morrison.

"Hey Morrison."

He turned.

_SPLAT! _

I smashed the pie in his face and he fell backwards. Everyone turned and looked at me.

"NOW!" I yelled.

Instantly tons of pies went flying, hitting everyone in the face. I grabbed another one and found Justin.

"Come on Justin; take this pie like a man!!" I said as he cowardly covered himself.

"Oh wait…" He stopped covering himself and was pretty relived I hesitated.

"YOU'RE A GIRL!" I yelled.

_SPLAT!!_

I licked the cream off my fingers as he fell to the ground.

"Get up superstar, it's just pie."

I laughed and got Chad to help with my last mission. As we dodged pies, I lifted the heavy punch bowl with his help. Miley was still on stage, chattering away, not getting hit with pie at all.

"Hey Miley."

She turned and said,

"What?"

_SPLASH!_

Red punch covered her silver dress, staining it.

"AHHHHHH! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?"

I grabbed another pie and went up on stage.

"Want some pie?"

"No."

"Well eat it, chicken."

_SPLAT!_

Chad pushed her face headfirst into the pie. I grabbed the crown off her head.

"I'll be taking that."

Just then Mr. Condor walked in.

"RUN!"

We all took off running, sprinting past the "guards."

"GET BACK TO YOUR ROOMS! HURRY! THERE RUNNING AFTER US!" Jess yelled.

Chad and I sprinted up our stairs and slammed the door my room, and then locked it. I heard heavy footsteps outside the door, and then the jiggling of the knob. They finally gave up and left.

"That was close." I breathed.

"Yeah, it was."

"We should get rid of these masks."

"How about we flush them down the toilet?"

"Perfect!"

I grabbed our masks and watched them swirl down the toilet.

"Sonny, you deserved to be prom queen."

"Awww thanks Chad!" I hugged him.

"I love you." He whispered. I looked up into his eyes.

"Really?"

"Of course."

"Ohh, I love you to Chad!" I said before softly kissing him.

Best Night of my Life.

Chad loves me!!!

I got to throw pie AND punch!!!

My dress didn't get ruined!!!

Miley's did!!!

I feel like the happiest girl in the world right now, here in Chad's arms. Everything seemed so perfect, like the world was standing still; we were the only two people on Earth. Was this true love? Well, it sure seems close, and I'm praying that it is.

Right now, I'm just going to take it as it is.

**Skyler's POV**

I sighed and walked out of MORP. The night had turned out disastrous, or at least to me. I didn't exactly enjoy it, and everyone else seemed to be having a blast. I walked over the gazebo and leaned against the railing, staring at the moon.

_Is there somebody who still believes in love?  
I know you're out there  
There's got to be somebody  
I search around the world  
But I can't seem to find  
Somebody to love_

I could hear that playing from MORP, so I started singing along. From behind me, I could hear someone else humming the next part.

_Baby girl, there you at  
Looking at me like a putty cat  
Wondering where that thing is at  
Wondering where your ring is at  
Nobody ever did it quite like this  
Nobody ever did it quite like you  
Do your hair, I bought you shoes  
We can hit the town like superstars do  
You fall in love? Then let me show you love  
Give me the key to your heart  
I can give you what you want  
When you're waiting for love  
And you're lookin' for someone  
I'mma turn this gossip girl into a woman_I turned to see of all people, Justin, standing alone drinking some weird thing in a bottle?

"Hi." He said taking another sip.

"Are you drinking beer?"

"What makes you think that?"

"The bottle."

"No, I'm not."

"Why are you here?"

"Why are you?"

"I asked you first."

"It got a little too crowded in there. You're turn."

"MORP sucks."

"Good to know."

I turned and looked at the moon again. It was full. I could tell he was still there.

"Shouldn't you go and hook up with Miley or something?" I asked without bothering to turn around.

"I'm not that kind of person."

"Well you sure are a womanizer."

"Skyler…"

"I really don't care Justin."

I suddenly felt his hand on the back of my neck.

"What are you doing?" I demanded.

"Nothing."

"It sure doesn't feel like that."

Suddenly his hand spun me around and I was cut off by a pair of lips. He kissed me roughly and I kissed back. It took me a second to realize what I was doing.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing."

"Give me that." I said grabbing the bottle. I smelled it, and sure enough it was beer.

"YOUR DRUNK!" I yelled.

"No."

"Such a liar." I said smashing the bottle on his head. Glass shattered over his head and the liquids spilled out, but there was no blood. I turned and ran to the back of the campus and sat down on a rock. Quietly I sang,

"_Is there somebody who still believes in love?  
I know you're out there  
There's got to be somebody  
I search around the world  
But I can't seem to find  
Somebody to love"_

I can't believe Justin would stoop so low. He was always so sweet and caring, now he's drunk? How did he even get beer? His bad boy image he was going for when I first met him was showing through, and it was ruining him. What a filthy pig. I hope Miley has fun doing him.

**Meanwhile in 3****rd**** person's POV**

Justin sat down and wondered what he had done. He wasn't drunk; he didn't even remember getting beer. Was he drunk? He had to be. Maybe Skyler was right, that bad boys never end up on top. Now he was drunk, kissed his "ex", and Miley was probably expecting him to show up in her bedroom. This wasn't the life he wanted. Nothing could fix what he had done, and nothing would. What he did was permanent, he couldn't erase the past, after all the past holds the key to the future, and right now his future was looking murky.

* * *

**Wow. I can't imagine Justin drunk, it's strange to me.**

**So there you have it, Prom. No murders of Miley, but some pie throwing, drunkenness, kissing, music, dancing, and other things.**

**Typical Prom, no?**

**Now what's going to happen???**

**Now if you'll excuse me, I need to find my flippie-floppies. :D**

**As Always,**

**Gina**


	20. Chapter 17

**Hey!!!! What's up???**

**Notin' much for me. **

**BIG NEWS IF YOU ARE A HUGE FAN OF THE BAND GORILLAZ LIKE ME! THEIR NEW ALBUM IS COMING IN LIKE 9 DAYS!! OMFG!! AHHHHHHH!!! SO FREAKIN' EXCITED!!!**

**Suggested stories I have been reading:**

**East Northumberland High by xDreamInTechnicolourx**

**This Secret is Going to Tear Us Apart by iamsoinlovejonasbrothers**

**Dance of Death by eromdaer451QI **

**Sonny and the Mystery of Bramwood Academy by eromdaer451QI**

**And the results of my poll so far are….**

**I WANT TO FREAKIN' KILL MILEY!!**

**And 1 other….**

**Uhhh, who said that? And what did you mean by other….**

**Other than that nothing is new. LOL.**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

**Chapter whatever this is**

I was dead.

Not literally, but figuratively.

The "talent show" was in a few weeks, and of course I get paired in a group with Miley.

She's taking over EVERYTHING!!

It turned from this funny sketch, to this soap opera.

I DO NOT DO SOAP OPERAS!!

Chad should be in this group, since he's better at dramas.

But nooo, I just HAVE to get stuck with her.

Ugh.

I hate Miley.

Nothing in the world would make me happier than to have her die.

Literally.

After "rehearsal" for the day, (mostly Miley doing whatever the hell she wants) I walked back to my dorm. It was now empty; no one shared it with me. I fiddled with the keys and then pushed open the door, only to find my room torn apart.

Wait.

Torn apart?

TORN APART???

I ran into the room. What? Everything was strewn onto the floor, and everything was knocked over. Oh my god. No…

My songs were gone.

I opened my composition notebook full of my songs, and all of them were gone. Every single one. Remember December, Got Dynamite, La La Land, Don't Forget, This is Me, every single one.

Someone had access to our room. It couldn't be Jess; her parents took her off campus for the week for something. How could Miley get in my room?

I mean it's not like….

Oh My God.

Miley's dad.

Miley's dad helped fund the school.

Miley had access to everything.

Absolutely everything.

Except…

I ran over to my desk and took out my mini plastic safe.

_13, 34, 28…_

I cracked the safe open, and sure enough there it was.

Here We Go Again.

She didn't have everything.

I locked the song up again, and then went over to administration.

"Yes, can I help you?" The front desk lady asked.

"Hi, I want to sign up for the Talent Show."

"And what are you majoring in?"

I hesitated before answering.

"Singing."

"And what's your name?"

I thought back to my admission letter.

"Sonny Munroe."

The lady typed in something to the computer and then said to me,

"Your all signed up. Good luck."

"Thank you."

I smiled and walked to the Commissary and got some Fro-Yo. I love that stuff…

Miley walked in, still wearing a tiara, even though prom was over a week ago. Brat…

She smiled at everyone, excluding me, kissed Justin, and did everything else bratty you could EVER do. She's making me go crazy. They may have to put me in a hospital if I don't stop.

Ugh.

I looked down at my hand to see I had crushed my Styrofoam container containing Fro-Yo. The pink substance rolled down my hand. Ewww…

Miley waltzed over.

"Hey Sonny, jealous?"

"Of what?"

"This!" She squealed, pointing at her tiara.

"Uhhh, no."

"Why not?? Oh yeah, 'cause you're a loser!!"

"You're the loser."

"Uhhh, no, you are. I have friends, fame, power, popularity, love, money, everything. And what do you have?"

"A life you really want."

"Excuse me?"

"Miley, no one really likes you. You're just obsessed that everyone loves you. They don't."

"Ha, don't make me laugh!"

"Says the one with the hickey on their neck."

"What are you talking about?" She stuttered, holding the side of her neck with her hand.

"There's a freakin' hickey on your neck. Like 8 of them too."

It was true. There were huge ones covering her neck. And she thought her expensive makeup and junk would cover that mess.

"That's not true. You don't have any proof."

"Ha, don't make me laugh." I said lifting up her hand. Dang, those are big…

"Now, I wonder who the lucky man was to do all that damage." I said strutting around.

"Sam, no, already with Emma, Christian, no, in love with Skyler (At this both Christian and Justin blushed), Ryan, no, likes Jess (turns red), Chad, NO, Gabe, no, Will, no. Well, let's see, that leaves Justin and Morrison."

Miley, Justin and Morrison looked sheepishly at the floor.

"Now, let's see. Justin, please step forward."

"What? This isn't a game show."

"Want a repeat of last time?"

He listened.

"Now, Justin. Can I call you that?"

"That's my name…"

"Whatever. Where were you last night?"

"Out with Ryan."

"Where?"

"Places."

"Such as?"

"Places."

"Yeah, I know, what's the place called?"

"Places."

"What? They have a store called Places?"

"Yeah."

"Wow. That's…Weird…"

"What's so weird about a store called Places?"

"STOP TALKING!"

"Ok, fine."

"Ryan, do you agree with this statement?"

"Yeah."

"THEN MORRISON gave you those hickeys."

The crowd turned toward him, who was trying to sneak out.

"HOLD IT!"

He stopped dead in his tracks.

"Fine, I did it." He muttered.

"He came onto me!" Miley shouted.

"I seriously doubt that."

"Stop talking shit."

"You're damn right I'm talking shit! Now shut your mouth!"

I turned to Justin.

_You spend your nights alone  
Ands he never comes home  
And every time you call her  
All you get's a busy tone  
I heard you found out  
That she's doing to you  
What you did to her  
Ain't that the way it goes_

When you cheated boy  
Her heart bleeded boy  
So it goes without saying that you left her feeling hurt  
Just a classic case  
A scenario  
Tale as old as time  
Dude, you got what you deserved

And now you want somebody  
To cure the lonely nights  
You wish you had somebody  
That could come and make it right

But boy she ain't somebody with a lot of sympathy  
You'll see

(What goes around comes back around)  
I thought I told ya, hey  
(What goes around comes back around)  
I thought I told ya, hey  
(What goes around comes back around)  
I thought I told ya, hey  
(What goes around comes back around)  
I thought I told ya, hey

See?  
You should've listened to me  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Because  
(What goes around comes back around)

"Stop quoting lyrics."

"No. She will live on forever in these halls. Because of you."

"And who is this person?"

"The life you gave up so long ago."

**Skyler's POV**

I FREAKIN' HATE THIS HOTEL!! STUPID FIVE-STAR RESORT MY ASS!!!! AHHHHHH!!!!

THERE ARE STUPID NEWSPAPERS IN THE PILLOWCASES, A POTATO IN THE LAMP INSTEAD OF A LIGHTBULB, HOBO LIVIN' OUTSIDE, AND JUST PLAIN DISCUSTING!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

J^&*^&%&**(&*&*(&*^**)**^&^**)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I sighed and crashed onto the bed. The disgusting, dirty bed. Ewww.

_Thump_

_Thump_

Not again.

"SHUT UP!!" I screamed. Stupid teenagers renting out these rooms for pleasure, not real needs, LIKE ME!!!

Angst, Angst, Angst.

Ugh.

I hate my life. Everyone's in freakin' ignorance. It's like they don't remember me…

Ignorance…

* * *

**Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!**

**CHRISIAN'S IN LOVE WITH SKYLER!**

**JUSTIN SEEMS TO BE JEALOUS??**

**SONNY KNOWS PEOPLE, REALLY, REALLY WELL!! AND SHE SIGNED UP FOR THE TALENT SHOW AGAIN USING HER NICKNAME, NOT HER REAL ONE! (She's enrolled as Allison Munroe, not Sonny Munroe.)**

**I MADE MORRISON DIE OF HUMILIATION!**

**THIS IS JUST LIKE A SOAP OPERA!!!**

**Wait, I hate soap operas….**

**-Gina**


	21. Promo

It's the Talent Show. Everyone is excited. Well, almost everyone.

"_I feel like I'm going to throw up."_

Talent comes in all sizes, and for some, it's as small as their brain.

"_The only thing I was thinking throughout the whole performance for, Slut, Slut!"_

Friends will be reunited.

"_What are you doing here?"_

Kingdoms will be brought down.

"_It's over Miley!"_

The Cops are everywhere.

_There were cops everywhere._

Secrets will be revealed.

"_Jerk."_

"_It's not my fault!"_

"_Hell yeah it is!"_

Romances will blossom. (Again.)

"_This doesn't feel right. Just us, in general."_

"_Well, how does this feel?"_

More lies will be revealed.

"_False!"_

Who will win the Singing portion of the Talent Show, Miley, Sonny or Justin?

"_And the winner is…"_

The Finale. The Four (or 3 or 5, still deciding) part trilogy.

(WTF, this isn't Lord of the Rings...)

Coming to a Computer Screen near you.

* * *

**LMAO. I thought I would get you guys pumped for it. **

**Also,**

**HAPPY 21****ST**** BIRTHDAY STERLING KNIGHT!! WHOAAAAAAAA!! ;D**

**All right, that's about it…**

**-Gina**


	22. Finale Part 1

**Hey! Sorry I made you guys wait! I was like, oh hey, I'll do a promo! And then blah, blah, blah…**

**SO HERE IT IS! THE FINALE PART 1!! ENJOY!!**

**I do not own anything. **

* * *

**The Finale Part 1**

**Sonny's POV**

I finished putting on my black dress. I was nervous. Scratch that, I feel like I'm going to throw up.

Basically, for the Senior Talent Show, they get a red carpet and hire paparazzi and the whole thing. Here We Go Again was ready, I had worked really hard on it, and it had to be the closest thing to perfect I could get too.

The Acting portion was over and Chad's group won, which is good for him. :D

Me…

Not so much.

I carefully walked down the stairs and met Chad out front. I felt sick as we drove over to a completely different auditorium, not even close to the dorms. We walked out of the taxi and onto the carpet and I "posed" for some pictures. I was wearing Converse, so everyone looked at me funny, but I liked the way I looked. Chad walked me backstage and kissed me good luck and then went to his seat. I walked down the narrow hallway and opened the door to my dressing room.

More like closet.

It was small, with a desk, mirror, and clothing rack, filled with clothes. I put on my outfit, and finished my makeup. I stared at myself in the mirror.

I can do this…

I can do this…

I can freakin' do this…

Oh who am I kidding, I NEED A BAG!!

I took out my lyrics and rehearsed them in my head, trying not to think what would happen if my voice would crack, if that was even possible. No one had heard me sing before, not even Chad, ever since Miley stole _Trainwreck._ Chad was also the only one who knew I signed up for the Singing portion using the name Sonny. Thank god I locked the door…

"Performers, please report to the left wing, the left wing." The announcer announced through the loudspeakers. Damn, why couldn't I have brought a mask…?

I weakly made my way to the left wing, staying in the back so no one knew I was there. I could see Miley in a robe, doing this thing with her voice. WTF…?

Justin looked nervous as hell, who knows why.

I felt like upchucking, right on the spot.

Here comes lunch…

"Welcome to the annual Condor Performing Arts Academy Senior Singing Talent Show! How is everyone tonight?"

The crowd cheered.

"Alright, first up, is Mr. Justin Crawford!"

The crowd cheered again as Justin walked on stage.

_Oh my god, don't start dancing…_

He's dancing. Uh, I hate it when guys do that. He had gotten a lot of guys he knew who were enrolled as dancers to dance with him.

He took a deep breath and started with the music.

_You know you love me  
I know you care  
Just shout whenever,  
And I'll be there  
You want my love  
You want my heart  
And we would never, ever, ever be apart_

Are we an item?  
Girl quit playin'  
We're just friends,  
What are you sayin'?  
Say there's another look right in my eyes  
My first love, broke my heart for the first time

And I was like  
Baby, baby, baby ooh  
Like  
Baby, baby, baby noo  
Like  
Baby, baby, baby ohh  
I thought you'd always be mine (mine)  
Baby, baby, baby ohh  
Like  
Baby, baby, baby noo  
Like  
Baby, baby, baby ohh  
I thought you'd always be mine (mine)

For you, I would have done whatever  
And I just can't believe we ain't together  
And I'm wanna play it cool  
But I'm losin' you  
I'll buy you anything  
I'll buy you any ring  
Cause I'm in pieces  
Baby fix me  
And just shake me till you wake me from this bad dream  
I'm goin down, down, down, down  
And I just can't believe my first love won't be around

And I'm like  
Baby, baby, baby ohh  
Like  
Baby, baby, baby noo  
Like  
Baby, baby, baby ohh  
I thought you'd always be mine (mine)  
Baby, baby, baby ohh  
Like  
Baby, baby, baby noo  
Like  
Baby, baby, baby ohh  
I thought you'd always be mine (mine)

(Luda)  
When I was 13, I had my first love  
There was nobody compared to my baby  
And nobody came between us, no one could ever come above  
She had me going crazy, oh I was star-struck,  
She woke me up daily, don't need no Starbucks  
She made my heart pound, I skip a beat when I see her in the street  
And at school on the playground but I really wanna see her on the weekend  
She knows she got me dazing cuz she was so amazing  
And now my heart is breaking but I just keep on saying...

Baby, baby, baby ohh  
Like  
Baby, baby, baby noo  
Like  
Baby, baby, baby ohh  
I thought you'd always be mine (mine)

Baby, baby, baby ohhh  
Like  
Baby, baby, baby, noo  
Like  
Baby, baby, baby ohh  
I thought you'd always be mine (mine)

Yeahh, yeah, yeah  
Yeahh, yeah, yeah  
Yeahh, yeah, yeah  
Yeahh, yeah, yeah  
Yeahh, yeah, yeah  
Yeahh, yeah, yeah  
Now I'm all gone, gone, gone, gone  
I'm gone-

Fuck you Justin. A rapper? Really? Ugh. You do sound like a girl.

More and more people preformed and then it was Miley's turn. Dear god, just kill me now…

She stepped out of her robe and my jaw dropped.

What a freakin' slut.

She is strutting around singing about Hollywood in a FREAKIN' BRA!!

Ewwwwwwwwwwww!!!

Someone get a gun and SHOOT ME!!

Shut up!!

Wait, what is she doing now?

POLE DANCING!??

IT SURE LOOKS LIKE IT!!!

She is dancing on a freakin' ice cream truck.

Ewww…

I'm not even listening to what she's singing! The whole time I was thinking, Slut, Slut, and it was overpowering EVERYTHING!!

She finally finished and the crowd applauded. She took a bow and smiled and acted all weird and everything. Ugh.

"And last but not least is Miss Sonny Munroe!!"

Everyone's head turned to me.

"What are you doing here?" Miley asked.

"Well, I'm enrolled as Allison, not Sonny!" I said as I skipped to the stage. I grabbed the mike and took a deep, then started.

_I throw all of your stuff away  
Then I clear you out of my head  
I tear you out of my heart, and ignore all your messages  
I tell everyone we are through  
Cause I'm so much better without you  
But it's just another pretty lie cause I break down,  
Everytime you come around_

_So how do you get here under my skin?  
I swore that I'd never let you back in  
Should have known better in trying to let you go,  
Cause here we go, go, go again  
Hard as I try, I know I can't quit  
Something about you is so addictive  
We're falling together;  
You'd think that by now I'd know  
Cause here we go, go, go again_

_You never know what you want  
And you never say what you mean  
But I start to go insane Everytime that you look at me  
You only hear half of what I say,  
And you're always showing up too late  
And I know that I should say goodbye, but it's no use  
Can't feel with or without you_

_Oh Oh_

_So how do you get here under my skin?  
I swore that I'd never let you back in  
Should have known better in trying to let you go,  
Cause here we go, go, go again  
Hard as I try, I know I can't quit  
Something about you is so addictive  
We're falling together;  
You'd think that by now I'd know  
Cause here we go, go, go again  
Again, and again and again and again and again_

_I threw all of your stuff away  
And I cleared you out of my head  
And I tore you out of my heart_

_Oh Oh (Oh Oh)_

_So how do you get here under my skin?  
I swore that I'd never let you back in  
Should have known better in trying to let you go,  
Cause here we go, go, go again  
Hard as I try, I know I can't quit  
Something about you is so addictive  
We're falling together;  
You'd think that by now I'd know  
Cause here we go, go, here we go again  
Here we go again  
Should've known better in trying to let you go  
Cause here we go, go, go again (again)  
And again and again and again and again  
And again and again and again and again  
And again and again and again and again_

The crowd cheered. Louder than anyone had preformed, even Miley. Wow. It was like my dream all over again.

_Sonny, Sonny, Sonny…_

I walked backstage in a trance, smiling like an idiot. I love this. Why didn't I enroll as a singer??

(No seriously, why?)

People congratulated me left and right, and I felt so good inside. Was I really that good? I thought I was, but you can make up your own opinion.

"Sonny, you were amazing!" I heard a familiar voice. I turned and my jaw dropped.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

* * *

**Duh, Duh, Duh....**

**Who is it?**

**What will happen?**

**IS THERE ANY PIE INVOLVED IN THIS TRILOGY AT ALL???**

**Part 2 comes soon!**


	23. Finale Part 2

**Hey! Sorry i haven't been updating! I've been crazy busy!!**

**Ok, few side notes on this chapter.**

**JT is really justin timberlake... (don't want to get in trouble so i changed it...)**

**ummm,**

**GO READ SONNY HARMONY BY IAMSOINLOVEJONASBROTHERS!! AWESOME STORY!!**

**and i think i might sue the writers at SWAC.**

**That's it...**

**:D**

* * *

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"Stealing free water?"

"Skyler. What are you doing here?"

"I'm not Skyler."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm Samantha."

"What?"

"Look, I'm expelled as Skyler. Not Samantha, my real name. Really, I didn't legally change it to Skyler, I just tell people that. So now, technically, I can be on Campus. But I think everyone's going to consider that I'm Skyler, so I just have that story in case."

"Oh, ok?"

"Yeah, I know, confusing."

"But wouldn't they have security?"

"Yeah, I had to do something's to get in…" She said looking down at the floor.

"What did you do?"

"Well…"

_Flashback in Samantha's POV_

_I stepped out of the taxi and gaped at the large stone wall in my way._

_Crap._

_I didn't realize how big this wall was. I waited till the taxi drove away, and then slung my backpack over my shoulder. There were cops everywhere. This was the biggest risk I was going to take in my life. I threw the backpack over the wall and listened to it drop to the ground. _

_I can do this._

_I took some steps back and got a running start. Naturally, being the non athletic person I am, I smack against the wall. I stumbled backwards. Damn it. I tried again and grabbed a hold of a vine growing on the side. I managed to get to the top. How was I going to get down? Jump? I mean I might as well._

_Bad idea._

_Naturally, I land on my back, knocking the wind right out of me._

_Owwwwwwwwwwwwwww….._

_Damn it. I sat up and took a deep breath. _

_There's a thin line between life and death and I have a feeling I just shattered it. God that hurt!! I stood up carefully and walked over to the back door. I could Miley's cat screech through the windows. God, I WANT TO HURT HER!!_

_AHHHHH!!_

_I tried the door, and it was unlocked. Bad idea guys!_

_End._

"And that's how I got here."

I studied her for a second.

"You look different."

"Yeah, I cut my hair and now wear heavier makeup. I'm more alternative."

"Alternative?"

"Yup!"

"Well, what are you doing here?"

"Setting "them" straight."

"How do you plan on doing that?"

"Singing."

"Ummm, ok. Well there's the stage." I said pointing towards the stage.

"Oh no, that's ok. I need to do something's first…"

"Umm, ok."

"And Sonny, if you don't win, there is something wrong with these people. Majorly wrong."

"Tell me about it."

I looked away in fear that I wasn't going to like the next 10 minutes of my life.

**Samantha's POV**

I plugged my iPod into the dock. I had gotten these idiots to do an instrumental for 20 bucks. Losers…

My life was officially in ruins and it irked me. A lot. Sonny was possibly the best singer I had ever heard. Her vocals were spot on, and she could hit high notes much better than me. I don't understand why people think Miley's cat screech deserves to win.

I hit play and sneakily walked to where Miley and her weird group were standing. The music had a 5 second pause before it actually started so I was running to get there. When the music finally started I was leaning against the brick wall in the back of the theater, watching Miley stare blankly at the stage, like a bunny was going to pop out or something. I realized the risks of singing with blasting music and no microphone, but I didn't want a microphone, and singing a cappella would sound weird.

"What are you guys looking out?" I asked. They turned and gaped at me. I smiled. "Surprised? I'm not. You really thought you could get rid of me? Wow. You're all in ignorance, that's what, like I never even existed."

And then I started.

I went straight up to Miley and just started singing. Let me tell you one thing.

I got guts kid.

_If I'm a bad person, you don't like me  
Well, I guess I'll make my own way  
It's a circle, a mean cycle  
I can't excite you anymore_

Where's your gavel? Your jury?  
What's my offense this time?  
You're not a judge but if you're gonna judge me  
Well, sentence me to another life

Don't wanna hear your sad songs  
I don't wanna feel your pain  
When you swear it's all my fault  
'Cause you know we're not the same  
No, we're not the same, oh, we're not the same

We're the friends who stuck together  
We wrote our names in blood  
But I guess you can't accept that the change is good  
It's good, it's good

Well, you treat me just like another stranger  
Well, it's nice to meet you, sir  
I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out

You treat me just like another stranger  
Well, it's nice to meet you, sir  
I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out

Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend

This is the best thing that could've happened  
Any longer and I wouldn't have made it  
It's not a war, no, it's not a rapture  
I'm just a person but you can't take it

The same tricks that, that once fooled me  
They won't get you anywhere  
I'm not the same kid from your memory  
Well, now I can fend for myself

Don't wanna hear your sad songs  
I don't wanna feel your pain  
When you swear it's all my fault  
'Cause you know we're not the same  
No, we're not the same, oh, we're not the same

Yeah, we used to stick together  
We wrote our names in blood  
But I guess you can't accept that the change is good  
It's good, it's good

Well, you treat me just like another stranger  
Well, it's nice to meet you, sir  
Well, I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out

You treat me just like another stranger  
Well, it's nice to meet you, sir  
Well, I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out

Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend

Well, you treat me just like another stranger  
Well, it's nice to meet you, sir  
Well, I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out

You treat me just like another stranger  
Well, it's nice to meet you, sir  
I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out

I turned and looked around; everything was dead silent, including a frowning Mr. Condor and the Cops.

Shit.

Cops. Oh my god. I turned bewildered to Miley.

"You called the cops on me?"

She flipped her hair. "Well, you were threatening me, and when I feel threatened I call the cops. Right Daddy?" She said, batting her eyes at the old man carrying an almost hairless dog in his lap.

"What? Oh right." He said, running his hand through his hair.

"Oh, you feel threatened," I asked. I took out my pocket knife from my pocket and flicked it open. "How about know?"

Justin's mouth gaped open.

"Yeah. That's right. I'm bad ass. Almost as bad as you, man-whore."

"You can't have that!" Miley said, pointing at my knife.

"So? I can do whatever I f-ing want to!" I said. Mr. Condor snapped his fingers and the cops surrounded me. Fuck.

"That's the best you can do?" I asked. "I mean, fine, arrest me, I don't freakin' care! You want to know why, 'cause I'm making a point. And that point is, this whole thing is bull shit. Including all of you thinking this little demon is talent." I said pointing at Miley. "I'm sorry does that bother you, that I'm making a point with my life? WELL THAT'S TOO BAD!!" I turned to Sonny and Chad. "Sonny, you deserve this. And I don't know what's wrong with the world if you don't win. Sonny Munroe is possibly THE BEST SINGER IN THE WHOLE FREAKIN' WORLD!!" I shouted. "And this whole thing is just bull crap if she doesn't win." I sighed after that big speech. Wow. I looked around.

"Alright, I'm done here, handcuff me boys." I said. The cops stood there for a minute, so I snapped my fingers in front of their faces. They were startled for a second and then handcuffed me, which hurt a lot. They lead me away. Before I was at the door I stopped at Justin.

"Thanks for the memories." I said.

And I was dead and gone.

**Justin's POV**

What had I done?

Who was I?

My name was Justin Drew Crawford.

I was 18.

And I had just gotten the girl I was in love with arrested.

Oh my god.

Oh my god.

Oh my freakin' god.

She was right.

I was a douche-bag.

A big one.

What had I done?

Oh my god.

_Crash_

I looked and saw a large rock that had collided with the window. Outside I heard struggling and some grunts. I went over to the rock and inspected it. On it there lay scattered blood all over it.

Blood.

Oh my god.

Sonny came up to me.

"I can't believe you. You're in love with that girl out there, and now, she's bleeding, because of you. I seriously doubt you care anyways. Maybe if you didn't care what people thought about you all the time, you wouldn't be such a douche-bag. Skyler was right. Rebelling is what music is about, not the money, the fame. Rebellion is what music is, creative expression. So maybe, next time, you'll come up with a better plan than this, bubblegum pop boy."

What the hell had I done?

"Oh my god…" I murmured.

Miley stood there, awkwardly posing next to me.

"Oh don't listen to them, remember Justin?" She said, emphasizing my name.

"Oh my god…" I repeated.

"Justin, are you listening?" She asked, her voice raising an octave. I faced her.

"You know what, why don't you listen."

She stopped.

"This whole time, you've been playing me like a pawn, and now, you got the girl I'm in love with arrested. You know what Miley, the world doesn't revolve around you. It's over Miley!" I shouted. I started for the back door.

"I don't think you want to do that!" Miley said, grabbing my hand. I jerked it back.

"Watch me."

I walked to the back door and pushed it open. The bright sunlight was very hard on my eyes, but I didn't care. I walked out and was imediently greeted by the cops lying on the ground. One was bleeding from being scraped on the ground when they fell, which was probably from the rock. Skyler's handcuffs were on the ground. The cops were rolling in pain. Wow.

I looked around.

Where did she go?

I pulled out my cell phone and dialed the number Miley had made me erase from my contacts.

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

"Hello?"

"Skyler."

"What do you want?"

"To apologize."

"Well it's too late for that."

"Skyler please, let me explain." I said as I rounded a corner.

"No."

"Well, can you at least tell me where you are?"

"No."

The phone crackled and went dead.

_Damn it._

She hung up. I dialed again.

"Stop calling me."

"Skyler please, tell me where you are. I need to talk to you."

"It's too late for that. You could have talked to me, I don't know, 5 months ago."

I could hear her voice, not from the receiver. She was close. I rounded another corner, and there she was. Her hair was a mess, she looked tired and angry, and she was close to tears. She heard me and turned.

"Well, you found me. Are the police with you?"

"Skyler, no. I would never do that."

"It sure seems like you would after the crap you've been giving me, with your girlfriend Miley."

"Miley's not my girlfriend."

"Lie."

"She isn't."

"Liar."

"She never was."

Skyler stopped.

"Miley threatened me with my career as a singer. She said that if I didn't do those things, I would never become famous, and I would cause my family to suffer."

She sat down on the fountain.

"What about all those other things?"

"What?"

"Chad and Sonny's laundry?"

"Miley."

"Standing me up?"

"Miley told me too." I grimaced.

"Song stealing?"

"Miley stole it."

"Expelling me?"

"Miley made me spray paint it, but she promised you wouldn't get expelled."

"Prom?"

"I stuffed the ballot box."

"Jerk."

"It's not my fault!"

"Hell yeah it is! All of this is!"

"I didn't have a choice."

"Are you kidding me? You had choices. Lots of them. But no, you choose ruining all of our lives."

"You've got to forgive me."

She stood up and pushed me against the stone wall, holding the collar of my shirt.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't take out my knife and slit your throat."

Crap.

C'mon Justin, THINK! Oh hell, she's going to slit my throat, and then I will be dead.

Great.

Well isn't this day just WONDERFUL!!

Sarcasm at its best right there…

I could see her hand ready to reach for the knife. God, make a freakin' decision!!

"Because…" I finally managed to gasp out. And then I kissed her. This is pretty difficult when this girl is pinning you up against a wall, threatening you at knife point. I pulled back and asked,

"Does that answer your question?"

She looked at me, a little dazed, and then sighed. Yes, it worked!! Hallelujah!!

And then epic fail came my way.

She pulled out her knife and flicked it open, while holding my collar and pressed the non-sharp part against my throat.

"No, only makes me want to kill you more."

Well that backfired…

I was getting more and more frantic by the second.

"Skyler please, let's be rational…"

"No, you are the whole reason we're in this mess. You just can't stop obsessing over how people think about you."

"Yeah, I get it, I made some mistakes! But I'm going to make everything better!"

"No, you aren't. What you did can never be erased, and no one will ever forgive you. Including me. To think I even started to like you…"

"Wait what?"

"Justin, you are the biggest American Idiot I have ever met. Oh wait, scratch that, Canadian Idiot. Of course I started to like you, with you being all sweet and funny and just amazing. But then you had to act all bad ass again. Do you know how it feels to know the guy you love is right there in front of you, but he's being too much of an idiot to realize it?" Skyler pushed on the knife a little more.

"Wait, did you just say love? Like L-O-V-E, that kind of Love?" I said, ignoring the puncture in my skin and how much I couldn't breathe.

"Yeah, I did. Like it even matters."

"You were in love with me?"

"I was starting to fall for you. Starting too and I would have if you didn't act like such a jerk. And then you start drinking, and now I know you're not the guy for me."

"Skyler I only had one; I seriously doubt I was drunk."

"You made out with me. Remember?"

"Yes I do."

"And I'm sure you loved it."

"I'm sure Christian loved making out with you…" I mumbled.

"What?"

"Christian's in love with you."

Skyler let go of the knife and laughing.

"Oh my god. Really? One little kiss and suddenly it's love? Wow, that's a good one."

"What?"

"Dude, that meant nothing. Oh my god, I can't believe you're jealous of him!"

"Well, you're jealous of Miley!"

"Phss, yeah."

"You're actually admitting it?"

"Yeah, I am. Like it even matters…"

"It does."

"And why does it?"

"Because now I'm not scared anymore."

"Scared of what?"

"Skyler, I'm in love with you."

"What?"

"I've been in love with you ever since I crashed into you. Every single little thing you do makes me love you more and more. I've written songs about you, dreamed of you before. I'm in love with you."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Then why don't I believe you?"

"Because I've been acting like a total…"

"I believe jerk is the word."

"Well, I was going to say son of a bitch…"

"Oh…"

She looked down at the ground and picked up her knife, which she put in her pocket.

"Why are you quitting singing?" I asked.

"Because," She sighed, "No one seems to believe in me. I mean, Miley basically crushed my dreams, you think I can't sing, my mom and dad are never at any of my performances, not even this one, which I didn't tell them about me being expelled. It's only my brother, who's always there. My brother and Sonny are the only ones who seem to believe in me. Well and Chad, but I don't know him that well…"

"You think that I think that you can't sing?"

She nodded and said, "Yeah, you told me that."

"I was lying. You took it seriously?"

She nodded again and said, "I take all criticism seriously."

"Well, you don't. Your one of the most amazing singers ever. You and Sonny. You two were amazing."

"Thanks, I sing best when I'm pissed off."

"Then sing. Don't give up your dream because of something I did."

She hesitated. "Fine, I won't quit."

My cell phone rang. It was a text from Chad.

_Dude, you made final 3. Get back in here!_

_PEACE OUT SUCKAS!!_

WTF is that signature??

"Did you make final 3?"

"Yeah."

"Congratulations. "

"Thanks."

"Well, I guess I should be going…"

"Skyler, don't go."

"Where am I supposed to go?"

"Come back with me."

"No!! There are cops everywhere!! Someone's going to recognize me and then I'm gonna go to jail! Or worse. Juvie…"

"Your still 17?"

"Until July 7th."

"No one's going to recognize you."

"Says the person who doesn't have a knife."

"Skyler, just trust me."

"Give me one more reason why you played along with Miley."

I sighed. "My entire family is in debt to everyone because of me. If I don't win, we could lose our house, my parent's jobs, just everything. I don't want to do that to my family."

She hesitated. "Fine, I semi-believe you. But if anything else happens, then you will feel the wrath of Skyler. Or Sonny. I bet Sonny is worse."

"She slapped me."

"SHE DID! OH MY GOD, AWESOME!"

"Not helping."

"All right fine. I'll come back with you." She said, putting on her sunglasses.

"Finally, you make up your mind on something."

"I'm hard to convince." Skyler said, skipping ahead of me. She stopped and turned. "Wait, my brother said that if I saw you again, I had to get you back. For everything."

"Fine." I grumbled. She studied me for a second.

"Please don't use the knife…" I moaned.

"Fine." She said, like she was disappointed.

She looked at me again, and then epic fail came my way. _Again._

She kneed me. Here I am, rolling on the ground, wailing in pain.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

"What?"

"DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THAT HURT?"

"No…"

"WELL, YOU SHOULD! OH MY GOD!!! WHAT THE FUCK SKYLER!! KNEEING ME!?? REALLY!?? OH MY FUCKIN' GOD!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

She bent down and picked me by the collar and kissed me. The pain instantly went away. I pulled back. She was smiling.

"How's that?"

"Much better. But you kneed your boyfriend."

"You're not my boyfriend."

"What? After all that? Skyler, I love you. With everything that I have. I've never felt this way before."

"You've never felt this way before? Ever?"

"No."

"Alright, fine. I'll be your girlfriend."

"Thank you." I said hugging her. I had the feeling she didn't fully belief me, and that was understandable. I can't believe that I had let Miley play me like that.

I am, (and you can write this down as proof that I said this), a total Ass-Hole.

There I said it.

And it was true.

I lead her back to the auditorium; the cops were nowhere to be found. No one seemed to notice me and her slip back in. Well, except for 1 guy.

"Excuse me, Skyler?" The guy asked. Skyler gasped when she saw him.

"Umm, yes??"

"Well, we saw you practically screaming your head off, and we are interested in signing you to our record deal."

"What… Really?"

"Yes. You're the kind of raw material we think the world is ready for. Give us a call." He said handing her a card. He walked away as she squealed.

"What that just…"

"JT!!" She squealed.

"Wow. Congrats."

She frowned. "You don't seem very thrilled."

"I still have to survive the rest of today."

"Oh right. Well, I should let you, well, win? Not win…? Yeah, not win."

"You don't think I should win?"

"Dude, I may be your girlfriend, but you still sound like a girl in my world."

I frowned. "Thanks."

"No problem." She said, skipping backstage. God she's amazing. I realized that my mouth was open from staring at her. Well, that's never happened before or has it…?

I'm starting to believe that it has…

**Sonny's POV**

I sat onstage, waiting. The judges were still deciding. I noticed Justin standing in the middle of the room alone with his mouth open. What the…

Miley sat, petting her strange dog in her sluttish clothes. Ewww…

I wondered where Skyler was. I hadn't seen her since she was "escorted" out. I imagine she escaped and was probably watching me at this very moment. The MC stepped up to the microphone.

"Umm, folks, if you could please take your seats, the results are in."

The crowd shuffled to their seats, and I took my place on stage. I was shocked I had made it to the final 3, even more shocked that I was even at this school. Just a few months ago I was a small town girl from Wisconsin, trying to find her big break. I had met all these amazing people and these non amazing people (Justin, Miley, Morrison, Natasha, Etc, Etc, Etc…)

I had been betrayed.

In love.

Betrayed again.

At a loss for words.

Really random.

And this was just the beginning.

I turned my attention back to the MC.

"And the winner of either a record deal with Island Jam Def **(*Cough* A parody of some famous person's label… *cough*) **or $5000 is…"

At that moment, I realized something.

I mean, I knew that winning wasn't everything. But what if Miley did win?

Where would I go?

Wisconsin.

All my friends?

Back to their miserable lives.

I couldn't let that happen.

And when the MC announced that name, my heart literally stopped.

Oh My God.

* * *

**Who won??**

**It could be Sonny, Miley or Justin.**

**Sonny doesn't seem to know Justin and Skyler made up.**

**It could be anyone…**

**Do you believe Justin?**

**Is something else gonna happen...?**

**STAY TUNED!!**


	24. Finale Part 3

****

Hey! I updated!

Yahhh!

Ok, big news! I'm in love with two new bands!

**1. MGMT (I am officially in love with them. Ben and Andrew are both my future husbands! Heck, I even used one of their song titles in the chapter! They are FREAKIN' GODS!)**

**2. Florence and the Machine (She has an amazing voice and i love her music)**

**:D**

**LoveDrunkB'tch1026 is back! I'm sooo happy! Her username is now, xMeLovePandazz!**

**Yahh! Go read her story!**

**Ok guys, this is the last "Finale" chapter and then i will have one more chapter and then an epilouge! So sad this story has to end, but it does!**

**Guess, what i own? NOTHING! DUDE HOW AMAZING IS THAT? Not.**

**Yup, i own nothing... It's a sad but true fact...**

**And im cutting back on my swearing a little. Just a little though...**

**Enjoy!**

**-Gina**

* * *

**Chad's POV**

What?

Excuse me?

What did you just say?

I'm sorry, what?

Really?

I'm pretty sure you didn't just say that name…

God, I can't even say it, but I must…

MILEY?

WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKIN' ABOUT?

Oh no he didn't just say Miley!

Well, he did.

"WHAT!" Just about everyone spat out. Miley rushed up to the microphone and grabbed it from the MC.

"OH MY GOD! I just want to thank everyone who believed in me, and mostly, MYSELF FOR BEING SO FABULOUS!" She gushed. This was worse than prom.

I heard someone shuffling behind me. I turned and saw Skyler trying the door to the dressing rooms.

"What are you doing here?"

"Ummm, stealing free waters?" She guessed.

"Skyler, you can't use that excuse again."

"Right, sorry. Ummm, breaking into the judges dressing rooms?"

I frowned. "Ok, that sounds more like you, but why?"

"Why do you care?"

"Oh, I don't."

"Oh, your lips say I don't care, but your eyes say, I DO CARE! HA!"

"Oh my god, that is totally beyond the point!"

"All right look, I think someone rigged the votes or something. That's what Justin did at prom."

"Wait, how did you know that? We never told you."

"I have my sources."

"Did you threaten Justin to tell you?"

"Yeah, pretty much. Men… so easy…all you have to do is threaten them with a knife…"

"Ahem, I'm not scared of your knife."

"Oh really." She said turning and flicking open her knife. My eyes grew wide.

"Well, ummm, under normal circumstances, I wouldn't be, but I ummm, have an audition next week with the Mackenzie Falls director, and umm, you know, umm, this face, CANNOT get ruined…!"

"Isn't that that over dramatic teen soap opera?"

"That the greatest actor of our generation, Chad Dylan Cooper, will soon be on!"

"Right…." She said inspecting the lock again. She kicked the door and it fell through the door frame. Wow.

"It's amazing what Converse can do…" she muttered, running into the room. I followed her in. She started rummaging through the judges bags.

"Don't just stand there, HELP ME!"

"Fine."

"Fine."

I sighed. "Once again, under normal circumstances, I would say Good, Good, but that's kind of Sonny and I's thing, so yeah, I'd rather not, use that…"

"Fine, ummm, PHSS!"

"Phss!"

"Phss!"

"Phss!"

"I'm not sure if I like that one." She said, rummaging through the bags again.

"It'll catch on."

She dumped a bag on the table; its contents spilled out.

"Oh."

"My."

"God."

"What the fuck is all this?" She asked.

There was at least $20,000 dollars on the table along with a stack of papers.

"She BRIBED them? Oh that's low, even for her!" She spat out.

"Wow. Why the hell does she need to win? She has all this money!" I said.

"I don't know, but the hell with it, SHE DIDN'T WIN!" She said, thrusting the stack of papers toward me.

"Read that!"

"Ummm, I don't read."

"Really Chad? You don't! Can you just make THIS ONE EXCEPTION!" She said, shaking me.

"Alright, fine…" I said, scanning the paper.

"Read it and weep."

"You got that right," I said, "This is awful! She paid them to pick her!"

"Ohh, I'm gonna kill her!" She said, throwing the money and papers back in the bag. We turned to leave only to find the door back in its frame.

"What the…" she said as I tried the door.

"IT'S LOCKED!"

"Yeah, I can see that."

"Now what are we supposed to do?" I asked. She looked around.

"THE AIR VENTS!" Skyler squealed, climbing on a chair to open it.

"I am not going up there."

"Fine, be locked in here all alone FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!"

**3****rd**** Person POV**

"What?" Just about everyone spat out. Sonny stood on the stage frozen to her spot. That had to be a mistake. She looked at Justin, who was just as astonished.

"There has to be a mistake." Sonny started, turning towards the judges.

"There is no mistake, we choose Miley." The tall, bald judge stated. Sonny looked at Justin.

"Did you lie again?"

"No, I have no idea what's going on…" He said confusion in his voice. Miley continued gushing like a fountain. Sonny sat on the stage and looked at Justin again.

"Where's Skyler?" She asked. Miley seemed to think that question was directed to her so she said,

"Oh, I believe she's not with us anymore."

"YOU KILLED HER?""

Justin started laughing. "No, she's backstage."

Miley glared at Justin then turned toward the police, who were all trying to crowd into a corner before Miley noticed them.

"Well, go get her! THAT'S YOUR JOB ISN'T IT?" She screeched. They hesitated.

"NOW!"

The police shuffled backstage and came back a few seconds later. "She's not there." They said.

"What?" Miley asked, confused.

_Thump._

_Thump._

"What is that awful noise?" Miley asked.

"I don't know, your singing voice?" Justin muttered. She glared at him.

_Thump._

"Chad, are you sure we're going the right way?"

"I'm pretty sure."

Sonny sat puzzled. Where were those voices coming from?

"Chad, stop staring at my ass."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Well excuse me, considering you're in front of me and that's the only thing I can see!"

"Are you saying I have a fat ass?"

"I never said that."

"Well, you're suggesting it."

"What makes you think that?"

"I don't know the fact that you said my ass is the only thing you can see."

"God Skyler, your making everything so complicated!"

"No, you are, drama queen!"

"Phss!"

"Phss!"

"Phss!"

"Phss!"

"I don't you it would catch on…"

"SHUT THE HELL UP AND TELL ME WHERE WE ARE!"

"NO!"

"You know what, fine. I'm getting out of this craptastic vent." Skyler said, opening the duct opening. She took a deep breath and "jumped" out of the vent, crashing onto the floor.

"I'm okay." She said, grabbing onto a chair to pull herself up. Justin was already helping her up. "Thanks." She said. As soon as Skyler was out of the way, Chad followed pursuit, also crashing to the floor. Sonny helped him get up.

"Alright, let's get this bullshit over with." Skyler said, holding her head. "Miley did not win."

"Phss, what are you talking about? Of course I won, RIGHT?" She said, glaring at the judges. They nodded their heads.

"Yeah, well, explain this!" She said, grabbing the bag from Chad's hands and spilling out the money. The crowd gasped, including Justin.

"Ahem," Skyler cleared her throat before reading of the papers, "in this bag includes $20,000 in cash. In order to keep the money, you must secure that Miley wins." She finished.

"YOU BRIBED THEM," Justin spat out, "YOU NEVER TOLD ME ABOUT THAT!"

"Well, yeah, you didn't actually think you had a chance of winning did you? Oh I'm just a boy from Canada trying to help my family by the doing the one thing I love to do, sing. Pathetic."

"Well, at least he didn't bribe the freakin' judges!" Skyler yelled.

"Yeah!" Chad added.

"Phss, and what about you lover boy," Miley said, turning to him, "You honestly expect me to believe you didn't cheat on Sonny this year? Right."

"I made promises to both Sonny and other people that I would change this year." Chad said.

"Like who your sister?"

"You leave my sister out of this!"

"What's her name anyways, Amber? Ugh, terrible name. Anyways, she's probably going to come here next year, apparently no talent runs in the family." Miley continued.

"You leave my sister out of this!" Chad repeated.

"Anyways, Noah will crush her like a bug. Huh, I doubt she'll make it a week."

"YOU LEAVE HER OUT OF THIS," Sonny yelled, "IF ANYTHING, NOAH WON'T MAKE A FREAKIN' DAY! I'VE HEARD HER SINGING ON TUBEYOU (**really YouTube) **AND SHE ISN'T EXCATLY THE WHAT THIS PLACE WOULD CALL STAR MATERIAL!"

Everyone stood and stared at her, speechless. "What? I am a very emotional person." She said.

Skyler shook her head. "Look can we just figure out who won already. Because I ain't getting any younger."

"Well, how are we supposed to, considering Miley and the judges and probably half the people here can't be trusted?" Chad said.

"I think Sonny should win." Came a random voice from the audience.

"No Justin should, he deserves it." Another voice said.

"I think Skyler should." Someone else said.

"Well, as flattering as that sounds, I don't want the money." Skyler said.

"Miley should totally win." A fake man voice said, probably just Miley trying to seem popular.

"Sonny should!"

"Yeah!"

"No, Miley!"

"No Justin!"

"WILL YOU ALL JUST FREAKIN' SHUT UP AND CHOOSE AN F-ING WINNER ALREADY! IT CASE YOU DIDN'T NOTICE I JUST FELL OUT OF A VENT AND NOISE REALLY HURTS MY HEAD!" Skyler yelled again.

Sonny stood up suddenly. "I've got it!" She announced.

* * *

"Musical chairs?" Skyler said.

"That's a game for the ages of 4 through 7." Chad said.

"Musical chairs?" Skyler repeated.

"Which means it will be perfect for Miley." Justin said.

"Does anyone not hear me repeating musical chairs?" Skyler asked.

"Yeah, I think we hear you." Morrison said.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She asked.

"Hello, I'm a singing major."

"Whatever, like you can sing," Skyler said.

"You want a fist full of foot Charleston?"

"You want a butt full of fist Morrison! 'Cause I'll give it to ya!"

"If you weren't a girl, I would freakin' slug you right now!"

"Ha, I bet you would. But ya can't now can ya. But what's this, I CAN!" She yelled.

*Punching sound*

**(Lol, I don't know any good punching sounds)**

"Oh my god, you knocked him out!" Katelyn, Morrison's sister and twin, said.

"I did? Wow. I didn't think I could punch that hard." Skyler said examining him. "Well, he's gonna be out a while, so I'll dispose of the body."

"Dispose?" Katelyn asked.

"Uhhh, right, wrong word. "Temporarily get rid of" the body." Skyler said, grabbing a hold of his hands and dragging him out, cursing silently that Tanzie wasn't there to help her.

"Alright, who's ready to play some musical chairs?" Sonny asked.

* * *

**Two chairs.**

**Three people.**

**Who will win?**

**Duh, Duh, Duh…**

**Ha, Ha, mini promo in the middle of the chapter! :P**

* * *

The air was still. Miley glared at Sonny as the slowly walked around the chairs. The music was annoying. Sonny soon realized that the mental commentary in her head was annoying, so she shut it off.

"You are going to lose." Miley said.

"I doubt that." Sonny replied, circling around the chairs again. Justin sighed and continued to walk around. Everyone in the room knew the music was going to eventually stop, you could practically hear Sonny's heart fluttering in the chest. She could hardly breathe. Her singing career was on the line because of a game of musical chairs.

What the…

Sonny now realized how ridiculous this idea actually was. Her life was practically on the line because if the music stopped at the worst possible time for her, she would lose.

What the…

The music was slowing down. Sonny's heart continued to race in her chest. The room was silent.

"HEY LOOK, JAMES FRANCO!" Someone yelled from the audience.

**(Watch Spiderman or whatever movie he's in if you don't know who he is…)**

"What, WHERE?" Miley squealed, stopping suddenly looking around the room. The music stopped and Sonny and Justin dove for the two chairs. Miley stood dumbfounded, staring at them.

"THAT IS TOTALLY UNFAIR!" She screeched.

"All's fair in love and war." Skyler remarked.

Miley glared at her, "YOU DID THAT! HOW DID YOU KNOW I LIKED HIM!"

"Let's just say I accidentally, read you diary…"

"YOU ACCIDENTALY?"

"Ok, look, it was on the ground, I picked it up to see whose it was, and right on the front page was a big heart with _I heart James Franco_ all over it." Skyler smirked.

And weirdly enough, Miley actually sat out for the last round.

Ahem…

Ding, Ding, Ding!

And in this corner, weighing, ***insert weight here* **pounds, Allison "Sonny" MUNROE!

And in this corner, weighing, ***insert weight here* **pounds, Justin Drew Crawford!

All right this is it folks! The final showdown! Who will it be…?

Sonny slowly stalked around the final chair. The crowd had a frenzied look in their eyes. Except for Skyler, who looked bored out of her mind for god knows what reason.

"This is awful." Justin whispered.

"Tell me about it, I have strange ideas, but this is one of the strangest." Sonny whispered back, keeping her eyes on the chair.

"And if you win, suddenly I'm out of the running for money to pay my family back? Crazy."

"I know." Sonny replied. Justin flipped his hair and out of the corner of Sonny's eye, she saw Skyler flush bright red.

"Wait; are you two, like, _together_, now?" Sonny asked.

"What? Oh right, uhhh, yeah." He mumbled, turning bright red too.

"Since when?"

"Like, 10 minutes ago."

"Ohh, so I take it you told her that you loved her."

"Yeah."

"And does she love you back?" Sonny asked keeping her eyes still locked on the chair. This had to be the longest game of musical chairs in the history of musical chairs. How long has it been, like, 5 minutes?

"I doubt it. I've been such an ass-hole lately. I want to use some of the money if I win to repay her for everything she's done for me." Justin replied.

"Ohh, I bet she does. And you really want to?"

"Yeah."

"Well, then you deserve the money to help repay everyone." Sonny said, getting dizzier by the second.

"Are you kidding me? Sonny, you're such an amazing singer, you should have it so you and Chad can do god knows what you two do."

"Well arguing isn't going to help anything. Look where it got Skyler and Chad, they fell out of a vent."

"You're saying we're going to fall out of a vent?" Justin asked.

"No, I think, you should let me win." Sonny said.

"WHAT! ARE YOU KIDDING ME MUNROE?" Justin shouted.

"God Justin, I swear, you are such a drama queen sometimes. You and Chad are like twins sometimes…," She started. Chad glared at her out of the corner of his eyes; "You didn't let me finish. You should let me win. I'll use the money to help pay for school and what not, and trust me; I think I can get Skyler to arrange something with those monkeys in suits."

"You're saying she's going to threaten them?"

"Bingo."

"That's the Skyler I fell in love with. Alright Munroe, deal." Justin sighed.

"Alright love struck fool, when the music stops; which better be soon; just pretend to fall or something." Sonny said.

"Alright."

The music continued to play for another like, 10 minutes. Nearly everyone was asleep in their chairs.

The music slowly…

Slowly…

Slowly…

Came to a stop…

"Oww, my ankle." Justin said flatly, holding his ankle as he fell to the ground.

"C'mon do a little better than that." Sonny hissed as she tackled the chair. Justin glared at her, but improved his acting by a tiny bit.

"HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN!" Miley screeched at the judges, "WHAT KIND OF A PERSON BRINGS A BRIBE TO THE RENDEVOUS? DID YOU NOT EVEN READ THE PAPERS!"

"Well, yeah, we did." The bald judge started.

"YOU KNOW WHAT! I DON'T EVEN CARE! GO! GO, GET OUT AND NEVER SHOW YOU'RE FACE IN THIS TOWN AGAIN, OR I WILL HAVE YOU DESTRYOED!" She snarled. The judges ran like hyenas.

"And as for you," Miley said, "You don't deserve this. I worked my ass off for this, and you will not take it away from me!" She said, jabbing her perfectly manicured nail at Sonny, who sat confidently in the chair.

"No, no, you won't! You lied to all of us! Including your little pawn!" Sonny said.

"You don't put words in my mouth." Miley said.

"I'm so sick of you; will you just accept the fact that you used all of us? That you don't exactly deserve and need this? Hell, you've got over $20,000 sitting over there on the ground!"

"So?"

"So, maybe you should shut your mouth and just use that money instead of sabotaging everyone!"

"I swear if you say one more word I am going to DESTROY you."

"Is that supposed to be a threat?"

"Yeah. Phss, face it Sonny, I have all the power here. And there's nothing you can do about that. My daddy can expel you and you can end up like pathetic Skyler over there."

"Oh really." Skyler said, stepping out of the crowd. "Look what I have." She said, holding up a bag.

"What is that?"

"Oh, let's see." Skyler said pulling out a bottle. She opened it and dumped the substance into Miley's hand. "Oh look at this, pills? Wow, looks like "All-American Girl" has a "condition"."

"Phss, so? I get migraines often. That's what these are for."

"Oh really. Then why aren't they prescribed to Miley Stewart?" She asked. The crowd gasped. Miley turned pale. "What else is in here?" She said, gazing into the bag. "Oh look at this! A bottle!" She said, dumping it on Miley's head. "Of beer." The crowd gasped at Miley again. Skyler smacked her head sarcastically. "Oh, and I almost forgot," She said, pulling a small white tube from her back pocket and sticking it in Miley's mouth, "It's about time for your smoke, ain't it?"

Miley spit the cigarette out. "How did you know about all this?" She whispered.

Skyler merely smiled. "I'm a lot of things, but I'm not an idiot."

Miley glared at Natasha. "This is your entire fault!" You were supposed to lock them in the dressing room!"

"YOU HIRED THE DRUNKEN MESS TO LOCK SKYLER AND ME IN THAT HELL HOLE!" Chad yelled.

"Uhhh, who else was supposed to do it?" Miley asked.

"You know what, just leave Miley." Sonny said.

"No, make me."

"Will you just accept that some people actually deserve this?" Skyler said.

"Excuse me, I deserve this?"

"How? You manipulated all of us and lied to all of us. You used all of us against each other." Sonny said. "I don't think you deserve this!"

"This is mine! And you are not going to take this from me!" Miley yelled. "Now, give me the prize."

"No!" Sonny said.

"You want me to get you arrested?"

"I don't think we're scared of you anymore!" Skyler said, "Remember, I have a knife. And I think the cops are on my side now." She said, looking at them, who still were cowering in a corner.

"THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING! OH MY GOD DADDY, THIS IS YOUR ENTIRE FAULT! WHY DID I HAVE TO GO TO THIS DIRT-BAG SCHOOL, WHY DID YOU HAVE TO HELP FUND IT!" She yelled, dragging her almost-hairless dog out of the auditorium. The old country/pop/"rock" star followed her. The room was quiet for a few seconds.

"So, does that mean Sonny won?" Chad asked.

"I guess." Justin said, apparently still trying to prove he could act.

"Ok, then…" Sonny said, standing from the chair. "Umm, now what?"

"Are we supposed to celebrate?"

"I honestly don't know."

"Umm, here's the check," Mr. Condor said meekly, handing a huge check to Sonny, "Congratulations." He added before leaving the auditorium to take a pretend call from his Bluetooth.

"This is such an awkward award ceremony." Skyler said, staring at her chipping black nail polish.

"Tell me about it…" Sonny murmured. At this point her parents were in shock by the language and drug use that had been used in this school that they couldn't speak. Her dad had come all the way from Maine to see this, and now, well, this happened.

"Wow…," She murmured, staring at the check, "$5,000…"

"I think it's **Time to Pretend **that none of that little spat happened." Skyler said. "So, Sonny Munroe, congratulations! What are you gonna do now?"

Sonny stared down at the check and smiled, "I'm going to Disney World!" She exclaimed happily. And the crowd cheered.

* * *

**Ha Ha, see? Time to Pretend? That was one of their first songs! **

**I like their new song, Flash Delirium and Brian Eno. Amazing Band.**

**And check out Florence and the Machine! I love Kiss with a Fist and Dog Days are Over**

**Thanks for IAmSoInLoveJonasBrothers for letting me use her name for Chad's little sister, Amber!**

**And i had to research Miley Cyrus's actual celebrity crush so i could be acurate. LOL. AND I HAVE NOTHING AGAINST NOAH! JUST SO YOU KNOW!**

**I WILL UPDATE ASAP! I HAVE BEEN VERY BUSY AND DONT GET OFF OF SCHOOL UNTIL JUNE 30TH, SO PLEASE BE PAITENT! IM SOOO SORRY I HAVENT BEEN UPDATING!**

**AND IN THE MEANTIME, CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY, "Well, that's a little random!" PLEASE READ AND REVEIW!**

**Ciao.**

**-Gina**


	25. Chapter 29

**Oh hi! I didn't see you there!**

**(That's such a lie, I totally just saw you!)**

**Ha, I lied again! I can't see you, because you are reading a document!**

**(Unless, I am watching you right now…)**

**HEY!**

**Guess where I am?**

**A WRITING CAMP! **

**OMG, it's sooooo awesome here! I may post some pictures of the scenery to see if anyone can guess where I am, but not of myself because I am not inviting you to stalk me. :P**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

**Question Number 50:**

If anything, what is the most important thing you learned this year? Will you value it in the future? If not, why?

Sonny:

_The most important thing I learned this year was probably to fight for what you believe in. Sitting and keeping your mouth shut will not get you anywhere in life. And I learned that the hard way. There was lying, cheating, stealing, blood, just everything you wouldn't imagine would happen happened. And if I would have just kept quiet, where would we be now? Miley would have wrongly won the talent show, Chad wouldn't be my boyfriend, (And can I just say, he is an AWESOME boyfriend), Justin would be confused about where he stood with his life what with all the debt his family is in, and Skyler, well, Skyler just wouldn't be here. She probably would be back in Arizona, she never would have stayed and helped fight with me. So, having the guts to speak up and out is important, and I sure will use that in the future._

Chad:

_I think the most important thing that I learned this year was to listen to your heart. Listening to your heart lead me to Sonny, and well, it's just been great. I've had some crappy girlfriends before, crappy friends, just basically a crappy life, and my parents always forcing me to choose one path when I wanted to take another. But Sonny really opened my eyes. She "brought the sunshine" (ha, ha, get it, Sonny, Sunshine? Oh my god, CDC does it again…), into my life again, and I realized how much potential I have. I'm now branching out into different areas I never thought I would venture into. And it's just amazing. My sister Amber is also very proud of me, because she also taught me to listen to my heart, and we've both made pledges to always listen to our hearts. And I will most definitely listen to my heart in the future._

Justin:

_I've made a lot of mistakes this year. And the lessons I've learned are swirling around my head 24/7. And to pick one seems impossible but I think I made a good choice. The most important thing I've learned this year is trust. Trust is key in any relationship, you need your parents to trust you, your girlfriend, your friends, and even you're pet. And I haven't been very trustful this year. My mom had no idea about what happened on prom, Skyler doesn't know the real me anymore, she just thinks I'm some weird player who doesn't love her, and all my friends look at me like I'm a completely different person. I lied about why I was fighting with Morrison, it was because of Skyler, but I said it was Miley because of my "contract" with her, I cheated on Skyler, lied to Sonny and Chad, bailed on my friends, the ones who stood by me through those four years, and my mom is having to pay all the bills by herself on 3 jobs. Because of me. I'm causing all the pain and suffering, and I'm not very proud. And I am going to be more trustful. I shouldn't have trusted Miley and that was my mistake. And I'm ashamed of myself for having been to mean to everyone here. So from now on, I am going to be more trustful. Whatever it takes._

Miley:

_Not to take advantage of people. It's as simple as that. I took advantage of everyone and now I am paying the price for it. So I won't from now on. _

**A Week Later**

Sonny stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom. She was wearing a very cheap, plastic red graduation uniform, with a graduation cap painfully pinned against her skull by bobby pins. It hurt like hell, but in an hour it would be over with. And she couldn't wait for that hour to be over with.

There was a knock at the door. "Come in." Sonny called, adjusting the necklace Chad gave her for Christmas.

Chad came into the bathroom and kissed her cheek. "You ready to go?"

Sonny sighed, "I guess."

Chad frowned, "Are you okay?" He asked.

She shrugged. "I guess. I mean, the years already over. What if I never see anyone again?"

Chad sighed. "I honestly don't want to think about that too. C'mon, let's have a little fun before it's all over." He said, extending his arm. Sonny smiled and took his hand. They walked down the stairs and pushed open the doors. The park was all decked out in white streamers, and there were a ton of chairs all lined up neatly in straight rows. Sonny smirked. Trying to cover up what actually happened this year with sugar-coated happiness. _Fabulous._

The seniors were supposed to sit along the side of the stage, so Sonny took a seat in the M's section. She watched the chairs fill up with eager parents, some weeping in spite of themselves. Sonny smiled when she saw her parents sit down.

"Excuse me, if you could all take a seat." She heard Mr. Condor say from the stage. She turned her attention toward him. "Welcome to the Senior Graduating Class of **(Insert Year Here (I still haven't figured out what year it is yet…). **I want to thank all of the parents here for coming out to support our seniors. We have had a lot of things happen this year to our seniors." He said as casually as he could without tipping off the audience that blood had been splattered and drugs had invaded bodies.

"So, without further ado, when I call your name seniors, please come up and get your diploma!" He said. Sonny straightened up in her seat as soon as he said that, as did just about everyone else.

"Christian Alucard"

"Ryan Alucard"

"Chad Dylan Cooper." He said. Chad walked up confidently to the stage and shook hands with Mr. Condor before getting his diploma.

"Justin Crawford." He announced. Mild applause, Sonny noted. He stumbled onto the stage and got his diploma.

"Riley Electra."

"Jess Grant."

"Rini Knight."

"Angela Mai."

"Andrew Morrison."

"Katelyn Morrison."

"Sonny Munroe." He said. Sonny snapped out of her mini daydream and flushed bright red. Here goes nothing, she thought. Sonny walked onto the stage as confidently as she could. Mr. Condor didn't seem too thrilled to see her again. "Congratulations." He muttered, thrusting the diploma at her. She smiled her signature "Sonny" smile and walked back to her seat. Mr. Condor finished the rest of the names, going to over all the Valedictorians, letting them give their speeches, etc, etc. Sonny sat and waited as patiently as she could without passing out in her seat.

"And now, the graduating class of **(insert year)**" He announced. The seniors all stood up in their chairs and threw their hats in the air. Sonny watched as the red hats rained down on the cheering graduates and couldn't help but feel accomplished. She had gotten accepted to a performing arts academy as a senior when she really would have been sophomore, gotten tons of great advice on both her acting and singing career and made a ton of new friends. Speaking of friends…

Justin pushed his way through the crowd to meet Christian, Ryan and Jess. There were people screaming and itchy red hats flying through the air. He had to dodge those things every 5 seconds. He finally met up with them.

"Congrats man, we're college guys now." Ryan said, high-fiving him.

"College?" Justin asked.

"Yeah man, didn't you hear? They just finished building a college or finishing school or something." Christian said.

"Well, I'm not going."

"Why not?" Jess asked.

"I got signed."

"YOU WHAT?" They all yelled.

"I got signed."

"With who?" Christian asked.

"Island Jam Def."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'm signing the contracts next week."

"That's great Justin." Ryan said, slapping him on the back.

Justin rubbed the back of his neck. "Thanks."

"Oh god, I know what's wrong." Jess said.

"What?" Justin said.

"You want to know where she is."

"Phss, no I don't."

"Dude, she's gone." Christian said.

"What are you talking about?"

"She went back to Arizona," Jess said, "Apparently her mom found out about her getting expelled and she sent her back."

"How'd she find out?"

"Apparently her brother's a really bad liar." Jess said.

"And after he made her knee me…" Justin muttered.

"What?" Christian asked.

"Nothing."

"Well, I'm sorry Justin. She said that even if she tried to sneak out they would call the cops on her." Jess said.

"Yeah, it's okay." Justin said.

"Well, we have to go see our mom; she's probably drowning in her tears right now. See you later." Ryan said, pulling Christian and Jess along with him. Justin walked over to Sonny and Chad.

"Apparently they are building a finishing school. You guys gonna go?" He asked.

"No, I got a call back with the Mackenzie Falls casting director. I've got a shot to play Mackenzie." Chad said.

"Probably not. I'm going back to Wisconsin to finish high school before I do anything." Sonny said, anxiously looking around.

"Me neither. You guys heard right?" He asked.

"Yeah, we did, congrats on that by the way." Chad said.

"Yeah."

And then the shocker of the century came. And I'm not saying that sarcastically.

Miley.

_Holy Shit. _

Miley had actually come back. Her dad had gotten arrested on the account that the money that was being bribed to the judges was actually counterfeit. Miley was getting tested for marijuana, heroin, cocaine; you name it, plus DUI. Rumor had it that she had checked into a Rehab facility to deal with her "problems." Another rumor was that she was going through anorexia and bulimia, but I'm not going to go into that.

Where was I? Oh right. Miley actually came back to get her diploma. She had finally admitted to setting Skyler up to everything after 4 hours of hard interrogation. The school is pressing charges against her, and Skyler's mom is thinking about suing her. But she still back because the stupid school board didn't expel her. And she's back to see if she can clear her name of any rumors swirling around. (Yeah right…)

Miley nervously walked up to Sonny, Chad and Justin, twisting the plastic bracelet on her wrist. A hospital bracelet. "Hey guys." She said. They all looked up in shock. "Wow, some year, right?" Miley asked.

"Umm, yeah." Chad said.

An awkward silence fell upon the group.

"No offence Miley, but why are you here?" Sonny asked.

"Look, I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I took advantage of you guys for selfish reasons, and I don't want to do that anymore. I'm trying so hard to change. And it would be great to start out if we could still be friends." She said.

"Ummm, sure Miley." Sonny said.

Miley broke into a smile. "Oh my god Sonny, that's great." She said, hugging her. "I'm so glad we can put this behind us."

"Umm, yeah." Sonny said, unsurely, breaking away from the hug.

"Anyways, I have to go meet my dad. I'll see you guys later!" She said, skipping away.

"Well, that was weird." Chad said once Miley was out of sight.

"Tell me about it." Sonny said, "Do you really think she meant that?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to watch my back in this town if she's going to be here." Chad said. "What do you think Justin? Justin?"

Justin blinked. "What?"

"Oh my god, stop thinking about her." Sonny said.

"I'm not thinking about her."

"Shut up, we all know you can't get over her." Chad agreed.

"Why does everyone think that?"

"Because you suck at hiding your emotions!" Sonny said.

"God guys, it's not my fault my freakin' first love isn't here. You guys are lucky that you guys are like, PERFECT for each other."

"God, you do sound like a girl Justin." Chad said, "Maybe Skyler was right."

"You know what, I'm going." Justin said, storming out.

"Come on Justin, we were kidding! At least Chad was!" Sonny called after him. Justin just continued to the large area where tons of parents were blubbering.

"Oh my god, Justin! You're graduation now! Oh my god, I'm sooooo proud of you!" Justin's mom, Patty, blubbered.

"Umm, thanks mom." He said, taking off the plastic graduation uniform.

"Oh my god, my little boy is growing up." She gushed.

"Mom, stop, you're embarrassing me."

Patty just continued to cry. Justin smacked his head against his palm.

"Oh my god, it just seems like yesterday you were running around the house naked…"

"MOM! WILL YOU PLEASE SHUT UP! THAT WAS A LONG TIME AGO, OKAY!" Justin shouted. Everyone turned and stared at him. He stared at the ground. Skyler's revenge, he thought, she got it.

"Ohhh, my little boy!" Patty continued to cry. Justin rolled his eyes.

**Meanwhile**

Sonny sat with Chad in two of the fold up chairs. Her mom and dad were coming really soon and so were his, and they were supposed to do the whole "Meet the Parents" thing. And they were scared. I mean, their parents weren't as bad as Justin's mom, but they weren't as cool as Skyler's mom, who believed in "free expression".

Chad didn't necessarily like his parent's. I mean sure, they fed him, clothed him, got him into this school, but they often forced him to do things he didn't want to do. No, I don't mean like, oh you need to do drugs, but like, forced him to do auditions he didn't want to do. He had been on a T.V. show called The Goody Gang with some chick named Tawni already, and he hated that.

Sonny was also worried. Her mom was one of those people who reminded her about how to stay safe 50 billion times, and then rubs sun block all over her, even though she's indoors. Her dad was basically the same way.

So after those awkward introductions, they all finally slipped into a conversation with one another, and Chad and Sonny managed to sneak away, and enjoy the rest of their high school lives.

**A few hours later**

A few hours later, Sonny and Chad both sat in the airport terminal. One was leaving, the other staying. Two separate lives again.

"I'm sorry." Sonny whispered.

"No, its okay, you have to go back. To finish high school." Chad responded.

"Say hi to Skyler for me…well…if you see her." Sonny said, hugging him.

"I will." Chad promised.

They both looked at each other in silence for a few more moments.

"Flight 2BC to Milwaukee, Wisconsin is boarding now." A bored voice crackled over the intercom. Sonny's signal it was time to leave. She picked up her bags and looked at threw her arms around Chad.

"I love you Sonny." He whispered.

"I love you too, Chad." She whispered back. Chad kissed her cheek and then she took one last look at the place she once called home. Be brave, she thought, be brave. And with that, she grabbed her bags and walked straight into the airplane. And she didn't turn back.

* * *

**-Gina Maxwell**


	26. Love Always Remains

**This is for all the faithful Juster fans, who wanted their happy ending. Even though they don't make it long in the real-world love, they will always be in my heart.**

_**Love Always Remains...**_

_**

* * *

**_

**7:30p.m.**

**L.A.X.**

Justin sat in the terminal, waiting for his mom to come back from changing his little sister's diaper. He sighed and looked at the window. The sun was setting and it was going to be a long ride to Atlanta, where he would be living once he started recording.

"Now boarding flight 4B to Atlanta Georgia." The lady at the desk said. Justin grabbed his bags and was about to go over to the ticket desk to board when he heard a familiar voice.

"Justin?"

He turned and dropped his bags. It was Skyler.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

She smiled. "I never left."

"Why weren't you are graduation then?"

"I didn't want to run into your mom." She said, smiling.

Justin walked over to her and hugged her. "I've been missing you like crazy." He whispered.

"And so have I."

"How's the thing with JT going?" He asked.

"I've got a meeting next week."

"That's great." He said. Skyler buried her face in his chest and started to softly cry. He patted her back. "Shhhh, it's alright."

"I know, but I'm going to miss you." She whispered.

"Skyler, look at me," He said. She looked up. "I'm right here. And we have right now." He whispered. And, without caring what other people thought, he leaned down and brushed his lips to hers. They kissed for a minute and then Skyler pulled back.

"I love you." She whispered. And then she burst into tears again.

"I love you too." Justin whispered.

"Last call for flight 4B to Atlanta, Georgia." The lady at the desk stated.

Skyler pulled back and wiped her tears on her arm. "Promise to call me."

"I'll call you everyday Skye." He said grabbing his bags. His mom was probably already on the plane.

He looked back at her and she gave him a small little wave. The girl he fell in love with was standing right there, waving, he thought. The girl who hated Mainstream with a passion, loved Rocky Horror, took off to England, who lost it with him, and then hated him for another year was standing right there, waving at me.

And she loved him back.

* * *

**-Gina Maxwell **


End file.
